The Misted Glass of an Angel
by bluetinkerbell
Summary: [AU][Complete] Haruka's life is filled with problems until one day an unlikely angel appears, bringing mischief, curiosity and color to Haruka's dreary life. During this adventure, Haruka finds love in her best friend Seta...and heartbreak with angels
1. The Entry

Disclaimer: Not mine. Most of the storyline isn't either. It's from a movie most of you have never seen. Kal Ho Naa Ho, for those of you who wanted to know.

*I want to let all of you know that this is an AU or Alternate Universe, therefore it won't be taking place anywhere near the LH storyline. That was for those of you who didn't know what an AU was. Hey! I didn't used to know!!!

The Misted Glass of an Angel

New York. It was the city that supposedly never slept. Filled with fashion designers of the future and actors to be, it was a nice city. It felt the emotions of a human day by day, even if the humans there didn't. Here the fashion industry and many other angels made their mark.

I was a halfway decent dresser. A nice pair of slacks and a well-fitted shirt was my usual wear for work. A pair of beaten up jeans and a long drab sweater made up my casual wear.

Back then, I was known for my bland personality. No real sides to me. You got what you saw. I never really had any fun. It was almost against the law for me.

Everyday, I'd wake up, get ready and head out for another horrible day. I'd check up on my cousins, Keitaro and Kanako, and then my grandmother to make sure they were awake.  Next on my list were my sisters Shinobu and Motoko. Then down the stairs to make sure the breakfast was made.

Everyday it was the same routine. Motoko and Keitaro would come downstairs, followed by Shinobu and my grandmother, Hina. Kanako would straggle down last. Shinobu would fix the lunches since that was what she was learning to do from me- cook. 

Our family wasn't that well off. We had the money but we needed to work for it. I'd go to the café, work there for most of the day and then at night take a MBA class. That's why Shinobu had to learn to cook. I wasn't there.

Motoko was constantly studying with Keitaro to get her grades right and well. Kanako was the same, though a little on the strange side. As a child, she had suffered an accident that caused brain damage. Her speech and mobility were now slurred and slow.

Shinobu would leave for school and my grandmother's friends would soon be over. I was well on my way to work by now, but rumor has it that they had a singing club and it was a disaster.

Before I left for work there would be an argument between my grandmother and I. She always used to complain. About anything.

Nothing was perfect for her.

Her toast was too cold.

Her tea was too hot.

Her chair was too low.

Her silverware wasn't clean enough.

Her praying was interrupted by everyone _tiptoeing_ out of the house so that they wouldn't have to confront her.

After her fifth complaint, I'd tell her please be quiet.

She'd say she didn't get any respect.

"You do get respect from all of us, Grandma Hina."

"In what way, may I enquire?"

"No, you may not enquire."

"Well, I will. Tell me Urashima Haruka. Right now!"

"I told you yesterday, Grandma Hinata."

"Haruka! That is insolence! Do not behave like that child over there! I will not allow it!" 

She'd point her finger towards Shinobu, who'd lower her head. I'd be furious by now.

"You get respect from us with the fact that you're still here!" After that, there would be the trademark jaw drop and everyone would scurry out of the house.

I'd walk down whatever streets I took and reach my café in record time. With a huff, I'd set down my belongings and set about preparing it for the customers.

A few minutes after me would come Mutsumi, my best female friend. She was an airhead but you had to love her. After Mutsumi would come in Naru, the girl my cousin, Keitaro, fancied. She was the waitress here along with a few other girls.

Soon, they'd all filter in and set about fixing the place up.

Now, I'm no interior designer, but I know that blue and pink walls do not match the silver tables and gold chairs. Everything was painted the gaudiest colors, but we didn't have the time to do renovations.

One particular Friday morning, as all of the girls went around arranging the furniture and wiping the tables, I found a letter sitting with all of our other mail from the day before. It was a letter from the bank. They wanted us to pay our rent soon or they'd kick us out. 

I sighed. This had been going on for many months now. I'd barely pay my rent on the café because we had no customers.

I would blame the paint, and I have.

I could also blame the competition across the street. They were always busy and we were lucky if we filled up one table during the day.

I hid the letter and turned around; ready to face whatever came my way. Absolutely nothing.

The whole day went by without a single customer. It was horrible. 

As I closed the café, I took off for my daily meeting place with a classmate of mine. We were to head off for our MBA classes. 

When I reached there, I found him to be late…as usual. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, he showed up.

Noriyasu Seta.

I'd actually hated him when he first showed up at the MBA classes. He smiled and flirted too much. I felt especially bad for his daughter Sarah. He was very forgetful.

"Hey Haruka! Don't you ever smile?" That was his usual greeting.

Ah. That was another thing about me. I never seemed to smile. My mother, Nahoko, who was usually away on work for weeks on end, said it was because I was so attached to my father, that I stopped smiling once he died. That was two years ago.

We made our way to the classes and finished in record time. Throughout the whole lecture, Seta would usually check out the females sitting next to him or behind him. I didn't pay attention to him…ever.

However, he'd always do one peculiar thing that always seemed to catch my attention. He'd write in a diary. A little leather-bound book.

Later that day, I made my way home and was surprised to see my mother's car in front of the house. She was home.

I walked faster and soon made my way inside the house. It was beginning to snow anyways.

The first noise that reached my ears- arguing.

My mother and grandmother hated each other. My grandmother is my father's mother, mother-in-law to my mom.

What made it worse for my mom was that my grandmother blamed my mother for my father's death. She blamed her but everyone in the house knew the unspoken truth.

My father had killed himself. No one knew why, but my grandmother suspected it was because of my littlest sister Shinobu. 

Why?

Shinobu was adopted and my grandmother hated that. She felt Shinobu to be a burden. Hina blamed Shinobu for all our financial problems. But since my mother had adopted her, there was no going back. Plus, we all loved her…besides my grandmother.

Today was the usual argument and I just walked in and pecked my mother on her cheek. She and my grandmother were arguing about Shinobu again.

"She isn't our blood!"

"How do you know?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. She belongs more to this family than you ever will! Don't let me hear you say another word against her! Say anything against me, but keep her out of it!" Hina took this opportunity to bring on a tirade against my mother.

"You killed my son! It's your entire fault! You never loved him! You and that little cow were plotting it all along! My poor son! In heaven, when he never deserved to die!" Shinobu had run upstairs and was crying. My mother shot an evil look towards Hina and took off after her. All the others, including myself, slowly did the same.

All the others made their way to Shinobu and Motoko's bedroom. Inside, our mother comforted a distraught Shinobu.

As I walked in, I noticed the others getting into a praying position, on their knees, hands clasped. 

"What are you praying for?" I questioned softly. Shinobu's gentle voice rang out.

"An angel." I, to say the least, was startled. 

"An angel?" I inquired softly.

All the others nodded. "So we can be happy again." Keitaro whispered.

"No longer a broken family." Motoko muttered, silent tears sliding down her cheek. With that, the others bent their heads and began to pray. I was about to get onto my knees when I felt something strange.

It was a light feeling, soft. It was strength. I looked out the window, onto the street for some strange reason. 

The feeling lasted only for a few moments and I'll be the first to tell you that I probably only felt that because of the grief that surrounded me. 

But then something caught my eye. It was just a taxi, pulling up into the driveway of the house across the street. Our neighbor, Mr. Ueda, fancied our grandmother. He came out and greeted the taxi.

After that, I lost my interest and turned back to praying for our 'angel'. I bent down onto my knees, and prayed with the rest of my family.

Right then, Kanako whispered a few words. "Pwease leth the ayngeyl come sthoon."

Outside, the taxi door slammed shut, signaling the entrance of an angel.

.~.

Ooohh…Second story started by me. I'm almost afraid. This is going to be a pretty long story. We'll see about the humor. I'm not too good at it so yeah. If any of you have seen the movie this is made after, please tell me!! I need a bit of help in going around some obstacles.

It'll get better as the story progresses because I haven't found my groove and rhythm when it comes to writing this particular story. I will soon!


	2. Angel? I think not!

Disclaimer: Not mine

The Misted Glass of an Angel

I awoke the next morning to a horrid…screeching…

I was tired, so I wasn't about to accept defeat and get out of bed. Plus, it was around…what?…eight?

I reached for my other pillow and brought it down upon my head.

No such luck.

The Screaming Banshees From Hell seemed to _pierce_ through even the thickest, fluffiest pillows.

I accepted defeat and grumbled my way down the hall to the bathroom. Tied up my short hair, brushed my teeth and headed to the stairs.

By now, everyone was headed down the stairs but no one had it as bad as me.

I _had_ to walk _past_ the room in which my grandmother and her friends were singing. I was horrified. I plugged my ears and ran past the room.

Soon, I was downstairs and the breakfast was on the table. Fruit Loops.

I hate those. 

I chose the Corn Flakes.

"What's going on up there?" Keitaro pointed up towards _The Room_. 

"They're trying to sing 'Circle of Life'." Motoko replied.

"Ith shounds like a howwow movie. You know, when thay do that kiyyer noish?" Kanako added. Laughter was scattered. Neither Shinobu nor me laughed.

"She's trying to kill us!" My mom faked a horrified expression. It wasn't that hard since they tried to hit a high note at that moment.

Everyone winced with clarity.

"You guys should really stop laughing." That was me. When my mom became a kid with the other kids, I became the adult. I think I always was the adult.

"Hey everyone. That's not nice. You shouldn't act like that. She's our-…your grandmother." All the laughter ceased. Shinobu had spoken about the Evil One.

"She's you grandmother too, Shinobu." My mom came over and kissed Shinobu on top of her head.

"I wish…" She muttered.

.~.

It was around noon now and the singing continued.

The horror.

Everyone in our family was outside in the front. We'd all taken our snow gear out. But not for the snow, of which there was only a little. With the temperatures we were having that day, I expect none by the end ofthe day.

We had actually taken out our snow gear for the earmuffs. We needed some way to block the Sirens of Death.

In fact, the whole street had earmuffs on because the upstairs window was open. It was pretty sad. Mutsumi even walked down to our house and spoke to me about it. Her address was 345 Wilmore Street. Ours was 354. So our mail always went there and vice versa.

Everyone was trying to enjoy themselves and I'd say they were doing a pretty good job considering the circumstances.

When the trio would stop to "freshen up" (go to the loo), "exercise their voices somewhere else" (fart outside the room), or "pray for more success" (pray that no one died from their singing), everyone was in heaven because no one was singing.

However, then they would start back up.

Soon it had to stop. The soon did come but not from one of the family.

If it were one of us, she'd go on a tirade about how under appreciated she was. After that, she'd start crying to her friends about how we killed her son. Puh-leese.

The soon I was speaking of came from Mr. Ueda's house. The front door opened, and out stepped a girl in her mid-twenties, wearing a nice shirt and a pair of nice jeans. It was an expensive look.

She came out to the middle of the street and stopped one of the girls playing with a Shinobu with a question. The little girl couldn't hear her at first because she was wearing earmuffs and the singing had amplified.

The little girl pointed up towards our upper window.

The new, older, 'I'm stylish' girl came and stood on our front lawn, wincing every now and then. She put two hands up to her mouth like a speakerphone and hollered up. By now, everyone was watching.

"Hello!!???" Since the singing had taken one of the three breaks, three heads came out of the window to see who hollered.

"Yes?!" Hina was speaking.

"Hi! I'm your new neighbor!"

"Hello!"

"I live with Mr. Ueda!" The girl turned around and motioned to Mr. Ueda, who waved shyly towards Hina. She put a frown on her face in response.

"That's nice! Now, if you'd please let us be, we need to continue practicing!" There was an audible groan in the background from the street.

"No! Wait! You see, that's what I wanted to speak to you about!"

"Our singing?!"

"Yes!"

"Well! Go on!" I think they were expecting compliments.

"Could you abandon singing for the rest of your lives?!"

"What??!!!!" All three of the grannies shrieked. It was almost as bad as the singing. Almost.

"Yeah." She clasped her hands together then signaled over the little girl, Su, from earlier. "You see this little girl?! She's wearing earmuffs while she plays with her friend! That's not normal! Your singing, more like screeching, is making the kid go deaf! Please, don't kill her!" Su laughed.

Their faces were becoming red with rage. Everyone else on the street was laughing. I was not. How was this funny? She, this complete stranger, was insulting a complete stranger to her!

They stuck their heads back inside and abandoned singing. I guess being told to their face by a stranger that the singing was bad…was bad.

The girl decided to make herself friendly with everyone else on the street. She went to everyone and introduced herself.

She soon reached our family. It seemed everyone had a smile or a kind word for her. Just great. My family liked her.

"Hi. My name's Mitsune…or Kitsune if you like."

"Haruka."

"Hi, Haruka! So do you ever smile? Or is your face plastered into that mask?" Could you say insolence? My jaw dropped and I was about to reply when she moved on to my mother.

"Hello! So what's for dinner?"

"Wh-what?" My mother, just like me, was confused.

"Well…yeah. What's for dinner? Obviously, me being your charismatic and lovely new neighbor, you have to have something wonderful planned! I know you're hiding it form me!" She spotted Shinobu, who was laughing at her.

"You see! This young girl wants me over! What's your name again?" My mom laughed once again.

"We'll see, darling. We'll see." Mitsune seemed pleased. She waved goodbye as she retreated back to her house and as we retreated to ours.

"She sheems nishe." Kanako supplied. The others muttered their agreement.

"I like her, Mom!" Shinobu sounded real enthusiastic. That was a first.

"Mom? Can I speak to you privately?" She nodded and we stepped into the kitchen. There are no doors in the kitchen, just doorways. Therefore, no privacy.

"I don't like her." There. I said it. Simple and clean.

"I like her. And so does everyone else."

"She's so insolent and demanding! Grandma will have a fit if she shows up!"

"Oh." She considered it for a few moments. "All the more reason to invite her then."

I smacked my forehead.

All the others laughed. I wheeled on them and shook an angry finger. Like that helped.

"Ooh!! I'm scared now! Haruka has brandished the Ever Powerful Angry Finger! Ooh!!" Keitaro was such a crap head.

"Well if was Naru pointing this finger, who would be cringing then, huh?" He froze and was silenced. I knew that I had gotten him.

"Well, I have to be off. The café underneath Mutsumi's charge isn't too comforting."

I was off.

.~.

"Mutsumi, stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Ogling at the customers! Leave the poor guys alone!"

"Oh. Am I doing that? How rude of me! I must go over there to apologize!" She made to go forward. I stopped her.

"They are our only customers of the day. Please leave them alone! If you don't you'll scare them!"

"Why? Am I wearing a mask? I didn't know it was Halloween! I thought it was in October!"

"Halloween is in October, Mutsumi."

"Oh. I haven't bought any candy! Oops!" I was defeated. How I put up with her, I'll never know. 

While still grasping her arm, I lowered my head in defeat. Big mistake.

My head immediately sprung up. I whispered harshly to her.

"Mutsumi! XYZ!"

"What? You want me to say the alphabet?"

"No! Don't you remember? From third grade? _XYZ_?" She wasn't listening to me.

"Okay. Here I go." She cleared her throat.

"A-B-C-D-"

"No! XYZ!"

"Nuh-uh! The alphabet starts with 'ABC'!" 

By now the customers had left. They'd paid, leaving the money on the table. I think they were afraid of us.

I twirled her around.

"XYZ means 'e**_x_**amine **_y_**our **_z_**ipper'!" She looked down and giggled.

"Oops! Must have forgotten after I went to the bathroom!" Not funny.

.~.

After closing up the café, I headed home.

Outside it smelled real good. I headed inside and found a very unhappy grandmother sitting on the couch. 

"What's going on?" I was trying to be nice.

"That…that pumice stone is here!" Of all the insults she could have thrown, _pumice stone_?

At that moment, I didn't care. She was here?

I walked into the kitchen and there she was, directing the cooking with my mother and Shinobu. Even Kanako and Motoko were helping.

Keitaro was hovering around the rest of the females, trying to find an opening for food. No such luck as Mitsune kicked him out. I was going to try to be kind.

"Hello Mitsune."

"Kitsune, if you please. Hello Haruka! Smile, you'll look prettier."

"What are you cooking?"

"Real Japanese food. You see, I don't consider that instant stuff real."

"What are we having?"

"Gomaae, Korokke, Gohan, Onigiri, Kyuri To Wakame No Sunomono and for dessert we're having dora-yaki. Sound good? Just don't tell the prickly pear out there. Keitaro, away from the Gohan."

He shrunk back. I, however, wasn't done.

"Where'd you learn to cook? You don't seem like one who would."

"Do you always wear such drab clothes? I think your figure calls for more. And those colors do nothing for your cheekbones or skin tones." She turned back to the tea she was preparing to drink with the dora-yaki, completely ignoring my question.

I was aghast. This Kitsune had some nerve!

.~.

Yay! Three chapters up in one day! The last two of 'Drown' and the second to this one. However, I've been very disappointed with the last two of Drown. I hated them. Horrible!!!! Maybe I'll do them over. Well thanks need to go out:

**velocet**- Yup you were first! Never knew it was so important…Hope you enjoy one where it's mostly about Haruka and her life being impacted.

**mr-winkie**- Oh wow! Thanks for the compliment! You think 'Drown' was good? I thought it was pretty good until the end. That sucked major chicken butt.

**Mantis Man**- I didn't abandon 'Drown'!! See!! I finished it first! I agree with you and velocet too. Haruka is under appreciated.

**Mozzarella**- Thanks! Don't worry! There's no Kentaro!

**Gotenks01013**- Wow! Thanks for that awesome compliment! I'm glad I kept everyone involved. I tried. I hope it worked better in this chapter. The pairings are something I don't want to mess with but don't want to leave unscathed. I mean, it's fun to move them around and stuff. Thank you!


	3. Lecture

Disclaimer: Check Ch. 1

The Misted Glass of an Angel

The food was soon set on the table and much to my chagrin I thought it looked excellent. That might be partly due to the fact that we hardly ever have such delectable meals like this. These only come during my grandmother or late father's birthday. So to see such Japanese food set in front of us on this Saturday was quite a treat.

Everyone waited calmly for both Mitsune and my grandmother to arrive. Mitsune walked in, wiping her mouth. My grandmother hobbled in after her, scrutinizing her every move. She sat down at the table, across from my mother.

I could see the emotions flitting across her face. First there was undecided-ness. She didn't know whether to attack my mother or Mitsune. Next there was surprise as she finally looked over the food set in front of her. Then there was sadness. I think she was missing her home, Japan. The last, set emotion was indifference. Why should she care for such food?

The moment both were seated, the whole group began to dig in. The food was excellent and everyone was in a joyous mood, as the smell of rich, traditional Japanese cuisine wafted around us. My grandmother, however, felt the need to break the mood. From her following comments, we found that she chose to criticize Mitsune, not my mother.

"Excellent Onigiri, Nahoko. Pity you don't cook like this everyday."

"I didn't make it, Mother. Kitsune did." Kitsune gave a smile to my grandmother, who's chewing had ceased.

"It's okay. This Gomaae is horrible, however." My mother's smile lifted. She loved making my grandmother uncomfortable.

"I made that, Mother." Grandma froze, eyes darting back and forth between my jubilant mother and a grinning Mitsune. My grandmother lowered her eyes and ate the rest of the meal in silence.

The silence soon became uncomfortable as my grandmother would lift her eyes and shoot glares at various people. I had to do something. I turned my attention towards Mitsune.

"Mitsune-"

"Kitsune, please."

"Kitsune, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"At home, in Japan. I have to have those skills."

"You're from Japan?" My mother questioned incredulously.

"Yes, I am."

"You dhon't haf a Japahnethe accshent." Kanako said.

"My English language teacher was from here, America. We had to be perfect in our speaking." There were nods around the table.

The conversation continued at a leisurely pace, diffusing the stress felt at the beginning. My grandmother soon retired to bed while the rest of use helped clean up. I wasn't very happy when Mitsune decided to stay. Was it her place to be here? No. So as I cleaned up, I held my face in a frown.

Mitsune seemed to notice this for she asked to speak to me, privately. This time, we went outside, to have our talk. She began confidently.

"I've been here for over three hours and you have yet to smile. Why?"

"I do smile. Just not when strangers invite themselves over for dinner."

"Really? When was the last time you smiled?" I opened my mouth to give her an answer. Nothing came. I stood there like a gaping fish while she gave me an all-knowing smile.

"So?" She ventured. I recovered.

"It's none of your business."

"Either that or…you can't remember when you last smiled. You need to lighten up. Life doesn't revolve around meeting the next bill payment." I was fuming by now.

"Well, that's for you! Life isn't so easy for the rest of us here! We-…I have a family to take care of! To support! You don't! You don't know how hard it is to think about the future for my cousins and sisters! What about my mother? And grandmother? They need to be looked after too! They're getting older and can't support the family! It all falls upon me now! And it doesn't help when some retard straight from Japan comes knocking on our door, using up all the groceries in the house! Those were supposed to last us for a month! And now, here we are, talking about freaking smiling when I could be thinking and assessing the future of those I love! So just leave us to do our own thing, while you do yours!" 

There. I was done.

"Done yet?" I stared at her. She wasn't smiling anymore. She looked serious, angry even.

"Okay. Now it's my turn. You don't know what I'm going through and you don't know why I'm here. You don't know how much of a burden you're becoming to your _own _family because you can only think of the future. You also can't say you're the only breadwinner for the family. What of your mother? Do you think she goes driving out in her car just for the heck of it? No. She does it to help you in supporting this family. You don't know how hard it is for Shinobu to be in a family that doesn't laugh, smile or have fun. You don't know _how_ to have fun. You don't know how to live for the now. You don't know anything of life and how it can be fulfilling to those who search for it. And I never said that you had to abandon your family and shirk your responsibility. No. I think you should lighten up and think for once, how to live for today. That's right. Live for today because you don't know what the hell is going to happen tomorrow. You could die tomorrow because your body doesn't produce enough endorphins because of your lack of smiling, laughing. Where would that leave your family, O Wise One? Without a breadwinner. Right? So live for today and earn for tomorrow. Maybe _then_ you'll discover how money isn't everything. Tell everyone I said good night. I'll be ready for you bright and early tomorrow. You need help."

I was aghast. I couldn't think of a single intelligent reply as she walked away. I had to tell Seta about her. She was horrible. Just horrible. I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, pining to be released. But I couldn't let them. I held them back and walked into the house, announcing Mitsune's leave.

Everyone nodded, smiling and laughing at how great she was. There were no qualms in their minds about her. She was the best thing yet. I said good night and ran upstairs. I whisked my self into my room and closed the door.

From there, I picked up my phone and dialed Seta's number. On the third ring, he answered.

"Hello? Seta? It's Haruka."

"Oh hey Haruka. What's wrong? You sound upset." He could always sense my mood.

"This girl. Mitsune, Kitsune, whatever. She…she's so mean!"

"You sound like you're in kindergarten."

"She told me my clothes were ugly, that I'm no fun to be around. She told me I make my family unhappy and I don't live for the moment! She basically implied I'm never going to be happy and that I'm ruining my life. Is that true?"

"…well…"

"Seta!!"

"It's true Haruka! You don't live for the moment! When's the last time you smiled?"

"You're acting like her! Stop! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side! I'm just trying to help out a real good friend of mine! Best friend, if you will."

"…Fine. I'll see you…tomorrow? At the park?"

"Sure. Bring that Mitsune-"

"Kitsune."

"-Kitsune girl. It'll be fun. I'd like to meet her."

"She said she was gonna follow me around anyways."

"Why?"

"She said I need help."

Seta laughed. "Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, feeling much better. He always had that effect on me. Made me feel better. He had that quality around him and I guess that's why he adopted Sarah. He needed to make someone happy…always. And children are most important.

I got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Before I left the bathroom, I looked at the mirror. It was right there. Why not try? I looked around the enclosed bathroom. It's not like anyone was looking. Slowly, I lifted up the corners of my mouth. I brought them down into the normal frown. Then I lifted again. I brought them back down. Lift. Down. Lift. Down. 

I continued that for quite awhile. It wasn't that bad, a smile. Almost looked natural. Almost.

.~.

I woke up early the next morning, hoping to miss Mitsune. No such luck. She was in our kitchen, chatting with my stoic grandmother and my mother. I sighed. Darn. I ate my breakfast in silence and continued out the door. Mitsune was right behind me.

She peered at me cautiously before continuing.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes I do."

"Really? Who?"

"My friend Seta. He works at one of those big corporations. He has an adopted daughter."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean romantically." I looked at her. She was laughing. "No, I don't." 

"That's a pity." We stopped in front of Mutsumi's house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Mutsumi soon emerged, dressed haphazardly.

I sighed and was about to point out to her that wearing rainbow socks with slippers and a neon green shirt did not match when Mitsune piped up.

"And you are?"

"Hm? Oh hello! You must be new here!"

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Amazing! So where do you live?"

"Here." Mutsumi looked around, frowning.

"You live on my porch? That's not good for your health! You should live in a house!"

"I should?" Mitsune was feigning surprise. "I thought I should live in a garbage can! Those looked so comfortable!"

I made a small noise in the back of my throat. Mutsumi and Mitsune looked at me.

"Look, my mom is going to look after the café today so we can take the ferry over to the financial district." 

"Oh! Can I come with you?"

"Sure…why not. Just change before you come."

"Oh. Okay. Oh! I have some of your mail." She disappeared inside for a few minutes before reappearing dressed and with three letters in her hand. We left.

.~.

We were all soon on the ferry, heading over to the financial district of New York. I guess know is the time to tell you that we don't really live in New York. We live on Staten Island. But I consider that New York because it's in New York, the state. Right?

It was there that Mutsumi seemed to meet the man of her dreams. She was looking around, being her usual airhead self, much to my chagrin but Mitsune's entertainment. However, she all of the sudden went quiet. Her eyes had widened and she just stared. And stared. And stared. 

This continued for quite sometime before she began to bounce up and down.

"Oh look! Haruka, look! He's so hot! He looks like a man!"

"He happens to be one, Mutsumi." Kitsune said. Mutsumi didn't notice. She was star struck. She was head-over-heels in love. Literally. She stood up but tripped over her own foot, falling flat on her face. She didn't notice that either. We lifted her up back into her seat.

"Wow…Haruka! Bring him over here! Then I can talk to him! And fall in love! And then I can get married to him, have his ten children and be his loving wife. Ahhh."

I was gagging. But Kitsune was watching Mutsumi intently. "Do you really like him?" She asked, the serious look still on her face. Mutsumi nodded vigorously. I sure her head would fall off. Mitsune straightened herself up.  "How much?"

"I would give the world for him." Mitsune nodded once more and took a deep breath. Both Mutsumi and me were watching her now. What was she doing? 

At that moment, Mitsune let out a piercing cry. I widened my eyes, winced and quickly turned my head away. I didn't know her.

Mitsune threw her arms around a very confused Mutsumi. She let out heaving sobs that shook her whole body. She convinced me. Mutsumi awkwardly patted her back, not knowing what else to do. Everyone was staring, including the boy. Mitsune noticed also and looked over at him.

"You!" She screeched, pointing a lithe finger in his direction. "It's all your fault! How could you? How?" Mitsune collapsed again, sobbing heavily. The poor man, pointed to himself, looking very confused.

Mitsune looked back up and saw him. She nodded and motioned to him to come over to her and Mutsumi, while her tears continued to streak her cheeks.

"You…you stole it!" 

"Wh-hat? The poor boy looked scared. He looked at Mutsumi, who was just staring at him.

"You stole h-her hear-rt!"

"I what?!"

"You stole my sister's heart!" Kitsune screeched, pointing to Mutsumi.

"But she's still alive." I froze. Just great. Mutsumi falls in love with an airhead like herself.

"No! You stole her heart! She's in love with you! My little sister!" Mitsune stroked Mutsumi's head.

"Oh. Um, hi. I'm Jiro." Mutsumi nodded. Mitsune watched her.

"She's Mutsumi. And that's Mommy." Mitsune motioned to me. I did a double take. Did she just refer to me as 'Mommy'?

The boy looked at me and smiled, taking my hand and shaking it. "Hello Mommy. I'm pleased to meet you. You have two very lovely daughters. I was wondering if I could have your daughter's phone number?" He motioned to Mutsumi. I nodded numbly. 

He thought I looked old. A perfect stranger thought I looked old. Like a mom. Oh no.

Mitsune got up and took the seat next to me. "It's because you don't laugh." She whispered. I shot her a glare. She reminded me too much of Seta. Too happy-go-lucky.

I hated her.

.~.

Eh. Not the best but pretty good. 

Thanks all of you who reviewed my last chapters of 'Drown'! And thanks to **Kayrie**, **Mozzarella**, and **red52** for putting me on her favorites list!

**mr-winkie**- Thanks! I tried to get her personality right. But I don't think I did to well here. But I tried, right? Oh and you're welcome! I love your story! It's so captivating.

**Mozzarella-** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I like Haruka as a main character too. It's different. I was iffy on the last chapters because they were so abrupt. But thank you for the support!

**Gotenks01013-** I redid the 'Drown' chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As for the H/K pairing, LoL, you are reading too much into it. I'm sorry I made it seem that way! I have nothing against those pairings, but I wanted to show how Kitsune is paying attention to Haruka and her plight. LoL! Thanks!

**Brian, Warrior of Time-** Thank you! LoL! Your psycho red head thing was funny! Loved it!

**velocet- **No problem! You didn't have to review! It's fine, really! Sorry, but there isn't a real H/K pairing. I have nothing against those pairings but sorry! I was just showing how Kits notices Haruka's plight. Yes, you're very eloquent! ^.^ I am messing with the pairings, as you'll see. It's so much fun!

**Dark-Hand**- You're good at scaring me! When I first started to read it I was freaking out! But then I smiled! Big! An AU in AU? Hmmm-Nice idea…Yes. XYZ has helped me many, many times. It's so funny because you're walking around and someone needs to…yeah…so you just say XYZ and ta-da! You've saved them!

**Book of Doom**- Aww…Thanks! I was iffy on the humor because it sounded so…typical…But you made me happy! Thanks a ton! The screeching grannies part actually came from the movie. It was classic! Thanks so much!


	4. Secrets Untold

Disclaimer: Check Ch. 1

The Misted Glass of an Angel

We were soon off the ferry and traveling towards the financial district. From time to time, Mutsumi and I would point out various buildings that Mitsune might be interested in. She seemed all right with them. Once in a while, Mitsune would stop for a few moments in front of a certain window and stare for a few moments, whatever it was. It didn't bother me.

As we headed to a small, discreet building, Mitsune looked at the street sign and commented.

"Would there be hospital nearby?" I nodded. "The NYU Medical Center."

We stopped outside that small, discreet building that happened to have a huge line in front of it. A huge line. I looked at it warily then made my way up to the bellboy.

"How long do you think this is going to take?"

"What?"

"The line into the office to see the creditors. I have to see them because these are late." I showed him my bills.

"Well, ma'am, the lines are pretty long. This lady here," He motioned to a young girl. It was Naru. "She's been here for over two hours now. She's been ranting about it all along." He whispered the last part. I didn't blame him.

I nodded and grimaced. I'd come all the way over here and was not going to let some long line stop me from paying these bills. I went over to Naru, spoke a few frustrating words with her then took my place in the line with Mutsumi and Mitsune.

Mitsune was still looking around but now she would occasionally refer back to a little piece of paper in her hands. This caught my interest. I looked at her for a few more seconds before a small smile appeared on her face and she turned to me.

"I'm going to leave for a while. I…want to explore, if that's all right with you. I'll be off now." I nodded. Mutsumi looked after her.

"Won't she get lost?" I looked back at the retreating Mitsune urgently.

"Mitsune! Why don't you have Mutsumi come with you?"  She shook her head and continued on. I sighed and waited for the long line to diminish.

.~.

_"You're leaving?"_

_Nod._

_"Why?"_

_"More opportunities there. Much more. I can't be anyone here."_

_"Well then I'm coming! Where are you going anyways?"_

_"No you're not coming. I'm going to the to the U.S."_

_"I want to come!"_

_"You're staying. And that's final. No complaints. I'll be leaving tomorrow."_

_"I want to come! You can't stop me! Why are you leaving so early?"_

_"You can't come! You'll get in my way! I can stop you. You'll stay or this will come true."_

_The paper was waved threateningly.  "And I'm leaving early because that's the first available flight. Love you. Bye."_

_"Love you."_

_It was a whisper that wasn't heard._

.~.

I was soon allowed to see the creditor. Wait, I lied. It wasn't soon. It was three hours later. Mitsune still wasn't back yet. But that wasn't that bad. It was Mutsumi going on about…Jerko? That was bad. I don't think that was his name but he can just deal with it because I was bored.

"And his eyes! Did you see his eyes? They looked like…chocolate cookies! Don't you love chocolate cookies? I think they're lovely! Especially when you get that extra bite of-"

"Excuse me?" It was the bellboy. I looked over at him, smacking my bills into Mutsumi's face. She looked at them and exclaimed, "Why, it must be raining envelopes!"

"I-It's your turn ma'am." I nodded politely and made my way inside. I was led to an office at the back where I met with the creditor. The meeting was pretty short. I had to pay extra because my bills were so late. But at least I got them paid. The guy was actually pretty nice about it. That was a change.

I exited the building, hoping to God that Mitsune was back. I must be psychic (or my prayers were answered) and she was outside waiting for us. She was chatting with Naru, who seemed to have just left eh building.

I interrupted and asked Naru if she would like to join us. She politely declined, stating that she had to go off on a date with someone. I was guessing Keitaro, but don't mark my words.

Soon, the two of us, Mitsune and myself were off. Mutsumi decided to go home and rant to her parents about her new relationship with this Jerko guy. Heck, I was happy for her but she was extremely happy. 

Mitsune and I made our way down to the park, where I had promised Seta I would meet him. On our way there, we grabbed a hotdog. As we made our way to the spot where I would be meeting Seta, I questioned Mitsune on where she had gone.

"Where'd you go?" She looked over at me, chewing. She bobbed her head to the amount of times she chewed, and then proceeded to tell me.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Somewhere…important. Are there any churches around here?" I wasn't deceived.

"Yeah. We can go later. Why was is so important?" We had reached the waiting place. We stopped and sat down on the dry grass.

"It…had to do…with…my…well…" She pondered how to phrase it, screwing up her face in the process.

"It had to do with Japan." The finality in her tone told me the conversation was over. I nodded and waited for Seta to arrive. As usual, his punctuality was off by five, ten minutes. He jogged up to us, wearing his business suit. Apparently it was his lunch break. As his eyes landed on Mitsune, I could have sworn he was about to whistle.

"Hey Haruka! Don't you ever smile? Your friends name is?" I skipped to the second question.

"Seta, this is Mitsune-"

"Kitsune, please. It's for close friends."

"I'm glad you consider me a close friend, Kitsune."

"The question you asked her," She jabbed a finger in my direction. Seta sat down next to her. "Isn't it true? She never smiles!"

"Never! But you, my fair lady, have a lovely smile."

"Do I detect flirting?"

"If you would allow just a hint."

"I allow. But not too much. I am alone after all."

"I can fix that. How about-" I had had enough. Had I suddenly become a ghost or something? Did the not see me sitting right here? Hello??

"Seta? She can't go out with you. She's…tied down at the moment." Mitsune looked at me, mildly shocked.

"But, I'm sure Haruka would allow the three of us to go to a night club Friday." Both of them looked over at me. I shook my head. They could go. I wasn't.

"You have to come Haruka. You've never gone to one before." Seta argued.

"You haven't gone to a night club? Shame on you! C'mon, you're going. But we'll need to buy you some clothes because there is no way you are wearing that to the club." Mitsune pointed disdainfully towards my burgundy sweater and olive pants. I thought it looked good.

"Yeah, Haruka. You look like you're fifty." Initiating self-defense mode.

"I do not! I look like a normal twenty seven year old!" Mitsune made gagging noises and Seta laughed.

"How about this? We ask a complete and random stranger, how old you look. Okay?" I nodded hesitantly at Seta's proposal. It wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Also, if you do look older than…thirty, we have to go shopping." Mitsune said.

"But I have no money!" Like that was going to deter them. They both pointed to themselves and said, "I do." They began laughing after that.

A stranger soon came by and Mitsune pulled him aside with her 'womanly charm', as she like to call it. She pointed to me, and the man nodded. She stepped back and asked him The Question.

He replied. Mitsune thanked him and walked back over to Seta and me, no change of expression on her face.

"Well?" Seta questioned.

"Haruka, you look forty-five." I was stunned. That was almost twenty years older than my real age! I looked down at my clothes, pulling at some of the edges. "Do I really look that old?" Both nodded. Seta then checked his watch.

"Well, it's been fun but I must be off. Lunch break is almost over. See you tonight, Haruka. Bye Mitsune. See you Friday." He left, whistling to an unknown tune.

.~.

I think I was still in shock because when I came to my senses, I found myself in a nearby department store. Mitsune was pushing a cart that toted many, many clothes. There were dresses, slacks, shirts, sweaters, everything.

"Will this fit me?" Mitsune paused in going through racks of clothes. She eyed the clothes then my figure. Nodding, she returned to her job.

I began to sort through the various clothes in the cart. I found a red dress that came to about under the knees. I kind of stared at it. It was daring, being sleeveless and with a deep v-neck. But then it was modest too. Oh great. Now I was freaking out over a simple dress. 

It was just that I'd never really dressed myself up. There wasn't much to dress up for. I considered school and work to employ casual clothes. But then after today, I figured that my clothes weren't meant for casual. They were meant for the grave.

Mitsune dropped a few more items into the cart and we made our way to the dressing room. She had me change into the various clothes. All of them fit very well, and I have to say that I was comfortable in most of them. 

"How'd you know my size?" I asked, as I stepped out of the dressing room to show her the Red Dress.

"You're a size smaller than me. It's no problem." I nodded and tried on the rest of the clothes.

We were soon out of there, toting quite a few bags. They almost clashed with my drab clothes. We were walking back towards the ferry when I remembered an earlier request of Mitsune's.

"Oh! Mitsune! Don't you want to go to a church?" She looked at me, surprised that I had remembered and nodded.

I changed directions at the next street and we made our way over to the nearby church. It was pretty empty but it was one of my favorites. Mitsune walked ahead of me, obviously in awe of its beauty. 

"All places of worship are like this." She whispered. "Beautiful." I stepped forward too, getting ready to pray. Might as well since I was there.

I sat down next to her. Mitsune finished up her praying quickly, waiting patiently for me to finish. I suppose the reason I took so long was because I had so many things to pray for.

Thanking Him, I opened my eyes and looked over at Mitsune. She nodded and we left solemnly. Once we entered the hustle bustle on the outside street, Mitsune asked a question.

"What did you pray for?"

"What?"

"What did you pray for?"

"Well…Lots of things. Like Shinobu to be happy, my grandmother to be nice, me to be happy, mom to be happy…everyone to be happy." She nodded and let a small smile grace her lips.

"That's nice." I looked at her. "What did you pray for?"

"Hmmm…a long life. For everyone…and me…" I looked straight ahead. That was a nice prayer. I said so and we boarded the ferry, weighed down with all of our shopping. 

.~.

We soon reached home, where Mitsune weakly handed me the bags and walked across the street. I think she was seasick. I opened up the door with one hand and was immediately greeted by World War III. 

I shook my head and dropped off my bags upstairs. I ran downstairs where I met Kanako, Keitaro and Shinobu. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Motoko got a boyfriend and grandma doesn't like it." I nodded gravely. Obviously, he wasn't Japanese. "What's his name?"

"Ehhh...I think itsh Bwian.

"Brian?" They all nodded. Building myself up, I entered the war zone.

Motoko and my grandmother were on opposite ends of the room, both yelling at each other as loud as possible. I had to stop it. I was barely home for five seconds and someone was trying to kill my grandmother. I wouldn't be surprised if I called the funeral home tomorrow asking for a jar for cut up bodies.

"Just because he's not Japanese-"

"Makes him horrible! He won't know-"

"He can learn, damn you!"

"Don't be disrespectful to-" My turn.

"Shut up!" Immediate silence. I love my power. "Grandma, go upstairs and read your book on overcoming stress with onions-"

"It's not onions!"

"Your room sure smells like them!" Motoko shot at her. I gave her The Glare. "Motoko, you need to go talk with this Brian guy. Maybe you can calm down then."

All of them dispersed, though grudgingly. I sat down with my head in my palms. When would my wishes come true? Probably never.

But Mitsune wouldn't let that happen, now would she?

.~.

…I think that except for the ending, this was a pretty strong chapter. I've set up most of the plot in this chapter so look out people. I know you all think its just about healing Haruka but…hehehe…. Don't expect anything big though. Just a simple story to go with this. Thanks for the reviews!! LOVED THEM ALL!!

Reviews:

**mr-winkie-** I liked the argument because it was long. Something I have trouble doing. And it was something smart that I wish I could come up with in times of need.

**velocet**- If you want to review than be my guest!! ^.^ I'm almost mad at you. You're too good at guessing! I was holding off on the plot because I wanted to establish a few things that aren't major but need to be known. And as for this chapter, there are plot hints everywhere. And yes, I'm not telling you a lot of stuff *.*  …* dramatic music inserted here *

**Brian, Warrior of Time**- Hope you don't mind but from your review, I got the hint that Motoko or Mutsumi is your favorite. So I inserted you into my fic. Hope you enjoy and I always look forward to your reviews!

**Book of Doom**- Awww…Thanks! My take on Mutsumi is really just her being a complete airhead. So hope you like! How's your mugendai coming along?


	5. A New Lease on Life

Disclaimer: Some of the scenes, most of the plot and the characters are not mine. And neither is Brian. ^.^

The Misted Glass of an Angel

The next few days passed quickly, even though there were more fights than usual. Motoko and my grandmother seemed to have a row every three minutes. Motoko and her boyfriend were doing fine, just not my grandmother. It wasn't a couple; it was a trio.

Grandmother was becoming used to having Mitsune around, referring to her, as 'It.' Mitsune didn't seem to mind. She still joked around with my grandmother who didn't find the jokes funny. Mitsune continuously made trips down to the hospital, though no one knew why. When we questioned Mr. Ueda if she had some type of treatment she had to attend for, he shook his head. So why she went there, we'd never know.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and Mitsune was over. She was already dressed and done in an ice blue dress. I was dressed in my red dress. However, my hair wasn't to Mitsune's liking. She took it upon herself to fix it. After she finished, I looked in the mirror, impressed. It was half up and I was surprised.

I looked…good.

As I left my room to go downstairs, I was shocked to see everyone standing there, waiting for me. They had cameras in their hands. It was as if I was going to get married. We left the house in a flurry of tears, smiles and huffs. Grandma wasn't too happy. My dress showed my knees.

Mitsune waved down a taxi and she shoved me in. Soon we were at the dock, boarding yet another mode of transportation. The ferry ride, though cold, was quick. I had a zipped up jacket on, so I was fine. Another taxi was taken to the club.

When we reached the club, Seta voiced the same thoughts that I had before when I had seen myself in the mirror. I looked good. He and Mitsune soon dropped into a comfortable conversation about the current state of the world's healthcare. I was nervous so I didn't join in the conversation. 

It was odd, seeing all these half naked bodies writhing against each other to the music. I held my face in a frown, which garnered the attention of Mitsune. She grabbed my hand and shook it a little. I hesitantly looked up at her then at the bar, where we sat. There were shot glasses there, being filled by a bartender.

"What are you doing?" I asked over the din of the surrounding club.

"Don't you know how to take shots?" She asked.

"No." Mitsune looked shocked, as if I had personally wounded her.

"You're no fun." She replied. "You're an old hag." Seta nodded grimly along with that comment. "You're afraid of living. Poor soul." Both she and Seta broke out laughing. I was hurt. Tears stung my eyes and I looked away. 

I could live. I could drink. I could dance like those half-clothed bodies out there. I could live in a state of abandon. I could smile. I could have fun. I could. I could do it. 

Determinedly, I turned in my seat towards the tabletop where Mitsune and Seta were getting ready to drown their first shot. I glared at them then swept both hands out, bringing the little glasses towards me. I took one in my hand and without even thinking, downed it.

It burned. It slid down my throat, leaving a trail of fire. I didn't know that that wasn't how you took a shot. To me, a shot was just drinking that little glass quickly. Not really. I took another one and let it slip down my throat. The burning was renewed. But in an odd sense, it was the enjoyable kind of pain. Plus, I had something to prove to those twerps. I grabbed one in each hand and drowned those consecutively.  

After four more, my mind became hazy. I don't remember much but Mitsune and Seta related everything to me later on. I became drunk and went out and partied, joining the flowing mass of bodies out there. 

Apparently, I had stepped up onto a cube that was positioned on the dance floor. I unzipped my jacket, throwing it into the crowd. Seta moved towards me, as if to halt me but Mitsune held him back.

"She's stripping!" He yelled.

"So? Everyone's naked out there anyways." Mitsune took a shot and handed one to Seta. "Relax. Enjoy the show. This is probably the only time you'll ever see her boobs anyways." She smirked at Seta's blush.

I do remember some of the dancing. It was strangely enjoyable. I was having fun. I don't really know how to dance so all this was new to me. I didn't know what to do and how to do it. But I was drunk. So that means I didn't care.

I turned, twisted, flowed and jerked, becoming one with the music. I let it rule me, control me, be me. I was in a sense, free. I was going crazy, just letting the melodies become my blood and control my movements. They were odd movements. But I'm Urashima Haruka, dancer extraordinaire. 

Seta soon joined me, being just as drunk as I was. He flowed like me, as odd as we were.

Mitsune later told me that this left her to not get drunk. So she stuck it out and joined the dancing. A few hours later, after both Seta and I had danced enough, but wouldn't leave, she called security and had them carry us out.

"I don't wanna leave! Put me down you big gorilla! I wanna…I wanna dance!" The security man put me down, and then left. Another burly man led Seta out of the club. Mitsune had said she was losing it.

"Haruka, Seta, lets go." I then whirled on her, shaking but still barely standing.

"No! I don't wanna leave! You told me to smile and have fun!" Oops. Almost fell. "So then why don't you let me? I wanna have fun! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Is he Mohammed Ali?" Seta was confused. 

"I hate you!"

"I'm confused. Am I Mohammed Ali?"

"Why can't you let me dance!" I start dancing. "I'm a dancer!"

"I'm Mohammed Ali!" He starts boxing, though missing his target.

"Shut up!" Seta and I froze. "Both of you! Hold hands!" Lips turned down, Seta and I held hands. "Not each others! Mine!" We let go of each other's hands and each held one of hers.

"Now no talking! Got it?" We both nodded and we began to walk home. On the way home, Mitsune would tell me later, I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Mitsune questioned.

"I miss my dad." I said, sniffing dramatically. Seta looked over in my direction drunkenly. He then raised his hand.

"Yes Seta?" Mitsune asked testily.

"I miss my dad too." Tears began to stream down his cheeks. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. When did he die?" Seta turned on Mitsune indignantly.

"He's not dead! Just because I miss him he has to be dead?"

"Okay! Sorry! Sheesh…Are you still crying?" I nodded. Seta raised his hand again.

"What?" Mitsune asked, irritated. He pointed to me. Mitsune nodded and then he let go of her hand and made his way over to me.

"Hey. Don't cry. You look prettier when you're angry. So when you're sad, think of me, then you'll be angry. And then you'll look prettier." I then stopped crying. "Aw! You're so cute! Cutie cute cutie!" I didn't notice it then but days later, I would remember. At that moment, Mitsune let go of my hand, letting Seta and me tease each other freely. She was giving us a free rein to love and be loved. Another thing also happened.

I was smiling…laughing…

And from then on, Mitsune would be known as Kitsune.

.~.

_"You didn't leave for the job did you?"_

_"…No."_

_"Then why?"_

_"I thought I could save you. From over here."_

_"…The papers?"_

_Nervous laughter._

_"Those were real."_

_Silence._

_"…I hate you."_

_"I know…I miss you."_

_" I'm coming over."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why the papers?"_

_"I wasn't happy."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah…Hello? Hello? Hey! Hello! Did…O gosh…How could you hang up?"_

_Guess._

.~.

I woke up the next morning, feeling dead. Of course, it was because of the hangover, but I'd never had one before. So it hurt. My tongue felt like carpet and my mind like an anvil. Not fun.

I slipped off my bed and landed on the floor with a thud. I needed a shower. I lifted my body off the ground and stumbled to the bathroom, where I experienced how much a cold shower can help. After dressing in some new nice clothes, I went downstairs to make myself a cup of ginger tea.

Ah, the wonders of herbal remedies. I gulped the solution down, amazed at its amazing effects. I was already beginning to think clearly. Slowly, so as not to injure myself, I began to make a mental to-do list. Of course, I had to go to the café. That's where I would be spending most of my time, in the café.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I peeked out of the kitchen and smiled at my mother. It was soon dropped. She had been crying.

"Mom?" I asked, worried.

"You were smiling. Nice." Avoiding the subject.

"Thanks Mom. I'm surprised my face didn't fall off from the strain." My mom stared, a little laughter bubbling up. "Were you just joking?" I turned around, preparing some tea for my mother.

"Yes, I was…Why were you crying?" My mother gripped the mug tightly, her knuckles losing their color.

"I-…The-…Well-…Bank-…"

"Mom?" She took a deep breath, struggling to hold back tears.

"The...the bank is...um…it's closing the…café…we have three months t-to le-leave-ve." Mother began convulsing with sobs, having nothing to help her.

"That's not cool, Nahoko. But let me help." I spun around, meeting the serious face of Kitsune.

"Kitsune?" 

"Yes. I'm sure I can help. Come on, Haruka. We can take on the bank ourselves. Take me to the café and I'll see what can be done." My mother let out a watery smile before motioning up the stairs. "I'll be there…in ab-about two...uh…hour-rs."

I nodded and grabbed a cereal bar before heading out with Kitsune. We got to the café in no time. We stepped into the café.

"This is the gaudiest, ugliest, most disgusting piece of crap called a café that I have ever seen! I've seen better sewers than this…this…crap!!!" I looked at her.

"Thanks. My self-esteem just went up ten notches." I replied, sarcastically.

"I wasn't insulting you. Just the…the…thing…here…Plus, you're uglier." I stared. "I'm joking."

"We need to figure out how to get this place customers. The colors aren't helping and that restaurant across the street isn't helping much either. Wow. Their line is huge!"

"Kitsune…"

"Oh. Right. Now. That restaurant is…what…Italian? You see, that's why they do so good. They bring their country to their restaurant. Your café, it serves hamburgers, hotdogs, chips and stuff you get on the street for cheap. Why not bring Japan in? We're Japanese. Be proud. Let the Americans handle their own food. We'll handle our own. Got it?"

I looked at her pensively. She was right. So right that it was scary. "Okay." I said, jumping for the phone. "We're calling in reinforcements."

"Yes, sir." Kitsune saluted me, mockingly. I smiled.

.~.

The waitresses, my family, Mutsumi and Seta were over in no time. Immediately, Seta and Keitaro were sent to the nearby appliance store that sold paint. They got a deep red color, which looked surprisingly good on the walls. The curtains were replaced with white linen and the tables were spray painted a mahogany wood color. All in all, it looked…excellent.

Kitsune, Shinobu, my mother and myself cooked the Japanese food for the new restaurant called Café Tokyo. I liked. It was surprising at how quickly the restaurant filled for dinnertime. I suppose Kitsune was right. And she knew it. Though we would be closed in around two hours, the place was packed. 

Sure, painting and redoing everything took most of the day but…wow! Problem solved. Amazing. And with the profit we made that day, I'd say the bank would be asking to buy the place. Now all I had to do was hire some Japanese chefs, make Shinobu happy, kill my grandmother, get Motoko married to Brian and marry Seta.

I think I'm in love.

.~.

Well. This is one of my better chapters. I think I had redone it maybe twenty times. Some of my own humor is in here. I have very dry humor so enjoy. Yeah. I had wanted to delete this fic but then I got a real nice review from **Mozzarella**. Thanks!

**Brian, Warrior of Time**-I figured that you would like it! ^.^ I loved your review! It was so funny! Especially the sword part! * starts choking because laughing so hard *

**mr-winkie**- I hope you noticed all the foreshadowing. I mean, there was enough to fill a truck! Scary, I know. Watching _Finding Nemo_. "Dude, no hurling on the shell. Just waxed it." He he. Thank you!

**Book of Doom**-I'm glad that you liked Mutsumi! Sorry she's not really in here. Just mentioned. But I think I might have her in the next chapter. That sucks that all your translations died. Could you please tell me when you get them translated? I'd love to take a look at them!

**red52**-Thanks! Haruka's POV is pretty rare so I figured, why not.

**Mozzarella**-Aww * blushes * Thank you! I'll keep it then. Thank you so much! I'm keeping this because you said! Thank you!


	6. That Would've Helped

Disclaimer: Plot and restaurant (Water's Edge) not mine.

The Misted Glass of an Angel

I loved him. It was really that simple. I don't know how it all came about. I just remember watching him as we fixed up the café, being delighted at his every move and smiling at his every word. I wasn't giddy, fussy or giggly in any way. I was just…happy.

After that, I remember how everything was beginning to just look…beautiful. It was gorgeous. The colors in my wardrobe were bright and exciting while my home life just dragged on. Whenever I went to go meet Seta, I felt happy. Whenever I was around him, I felt happy.

Kitsune, Mutsumi and her boyfriend, Jiro would often come with me to see Seta. We were one big happy family, especially when the rest of my young and happy family decided to join us. Mutsumi and Jiro were going strong, both being as ditzy and lost as the other one. It was good entertainment.

Keitaro and Naru were a couple now, being as they had a love-hate relationship anyways. She was the torturer and he was the torturee. At least I thought it was pretty funny. Everyone, the whole group, was pretty happy when outside the house. 

But…

At home, it was different. I was a working-woman, trying to balance a job, love and family. It wasn't easy. My family was getting worse, with Brian and Motoko's relationship still holding strong. My grandmother hated it. She couldn't take it out on Motoko. Motoko had gotten good at sneaking out, even with my grandmother struggling to catch her and yell at her for her lack of decency in dating a non-Japanese boy.

Since she couldn't take it out on Motoko, she took it out on Shinobu. The poor thing was always the first one home, incurring the wrath of Grandma Hina. Keitaro would be home soon enough, calming Hina down. But since Keitaro was her favorite it didn't help Shinobu much. If Shinobu dared open her mouth and joke with Keitaro, the Banshee would swoop down upon her, slapping, yelling and screaming.

Keitaro would stop her while he could but then he would have to leave for his job. No good. But soon, my mother would appear, saving Shinobu most of the pain.

Besides that, I was happy. Kitsune had become one of my very best friends and along with Mutsumi, we would spend the better part of our days together. Of course, Kitsune would leave everyday for the hospital. Why, we still didn't know.

.~.

"You have to tell him…today."

"No I don't!" Kitsune looked at me skeptically.

"Yes you do. Otherwise I'll tell him for you."

"And I'll help her." Mutsumi was with us, bouncing along happily.

"You both won't say anything." 

"We won't? Oh. I thought that we could talk."

"We can Mutsumi. But Haruka doesn't like us anymore." Mutsumi turned to me, tears shining in her eyes.

"You don't like us anymore?" Tears began to stream down. I felt guilty.

"No. I think you're awesome Mutsumi. You're a great friend."

"Oh. Okay." My cell phone began to ring.

"One moment." I muttered, picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruka! It's Seta!"

"Oh! Hi Seta!" Both Mutsumi and Kitsune stopped and looked at me. They were expecting an outburst of love from me.

"Um…Do you think I could meet you? You know, at the Water's Edge…at four?" I looked over at Kitsune and Mutsumi, both of whom were staring avidly at me.

"Sure. I'll see you then." I shut the phone, looking down at the ground to avoid two very piercing stares. "I'm going to meet him." I muttered.

"Really now? When? Where?" Kitsune questioned.

"Four o'clock at the Water's Edge." Mutsumi looked up, confused. "Why do you want to go to the edge of the water? Why not a restaurant?" I rubbed my forehead for a second. 

"Good idea, Mutsumi." I managed. No more to be said.

The three of us walked around for a bit more, since I had two hours before my meeting with Seta. We walked towards Water's Edge slowly, by chance meeting up with Jiro. Mutsumi and Jiro soon left, leaving Kitsune and I alone.

I was nervous. What did he have to say? He sounded excited and…happy. Maybe he felt like I did? Just maybe?

"Feeling unsure?" Kitsune asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I nodded. She watched me, with a look of certainty and hope.

"Well, you have to tell him. That's the only way you'll know how he feels. Come on, Haruka." I sighed and looked straight ahead. She didn't understand how I felt. I was afraid of one thing. And that one thing was what had kept me back this whole time.

Rejection.

It hurt. I'd seen it in everyone's eyes once before. It didn't matter when or where, but it was there. Shinobu when Grandma yelled at her. Keitaro when Naru refused him. Kanako when girls refused to be her friend. Motoko when dojos didn't acknowledge her talent. It was everywhere.

"You have to give him a chance." She whispered. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Why?"

"He might love you too."

"Might."

"There's still a chance."

"Not really Kitsune. Not really." I sighed and brought up my hand, flicking my wrist to push my coat sleeve back. It was quarter to four. I had to leave.

"Kitsune?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go. It's quarter to four."

"Okay. Have fun and tell him." I laughed at her and turned and began walking towards the Water's Edge. I had to tell him. For myself.

.~.

I arrived at the Water's Edge with no time to spare. I had taken longer than usual because I had to think out what I wanted to say. It was odd. I was nervous around my best friend and the gray clouds overhead didn't help any.

I ran to the table and sat down across from him. Seta looked up and a wide smile broke open on his face.

"I thought you'd never come!" He looked at my outfit. A different dress. It was red, but different. "Nice dress." I looked at his outfit and noticed a red tie.

"Nice tie." We both smiled. An uncomfortable silence fell over us, during which we both began to fidget and look around. I had to say it first. I opened my mouth to begin but he beat me to it.

"Haruka, there's something I need to tell you." Really?

"I need to tell you something first. You first." He nodded and took a deep breath. I smiled. I was expecting the news to be joyous and wonderful.

"I love Kitsune."

…

…

What!?

My face froze. My mouth kept on smiling but my eyes didn't. I had to say something. He was expecting it.

"Seta! You love Kitsune! Th-that's great!" Liar. It was absolutely horrible.

"Well? What do you think? Should I tell her?"

"Yes! Just go! Now!" I was about to cry. No way was he going to see me weep my heart out. He reached out and held my quivering hands.

"Thanks Haruka. I knew I could count on you to know what to do. Thanks. I love you." Seta got up, grabbed his jacket and ran. I reached for my phone. I had to tell Kitsune.

"Hello?"

"Kitsune? It's Haruka."

.~.

I would hear all of this later, from Kitsune. She'd gone home after I had left her and was all cozy and sleepy when I called her. I filled her in and she hung up.

About half an hour later, Seta arrived at her place.

"Seta? Hi!"

"Hi Kitsune. Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, take a seat on the couch. You're soaking wet!"

"Yeah. I walked here and it began to pour. Horrible weather. Depressing."

"Hmm. Very. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No. I…uh…yeah…"

"What?"

"Oh. Noth-nothing…Who's this in the picture?"

"Well. That girl right there is me."

"No really?  I couldn't tell."

"That's because you're stupid."

"Thanks. No, really. Who's this guy?"

"Well, his name his Hasegawa Koan."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's wonderful. He's the reason I'm here."

"Why?"

"To put it lightly, we had a fight. And I'm here for him."

"Again Kitsune, why?"

"Oh! He's my husband!"

.~.

I apologize so much you guys! I was bad and started another fic! Yes I know! I deserve to be maimed! But I was having trouble with some aspects of this fic and had to work them out. I mean, I want to go with the movie but not. But it's good only two of you knew and know what is going to happen. ^.^

**Brian, Warrior of Time**- No problem! The hooker part was one of my favorites. It was of my own brainchild. And be happy! You and Motoko are still going strong!

**mr-winkie**- Thank you! The nightclub scene is much better in the movie. But that is because the have a dance sequence to go with it. I don't. ^.^;

**red52**-Don't worry! I'm keeping it! I've rediscovered my muse!

**Mozzarella**- Thank you! I should be saying that!

**Black Sarena**- Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! Thanks so much! And I'm glad you liked it so much! This and Drown!

**Digibaka**- AH!!! It's another Indian!! I'm actually Guju so I was cracking up whenever Saif came on screen. I mean he personified us so well! And the parents! Don't get me started! And I'm American too! Okay, you obviously know what happens in here. But I need your help. You see, I don't want to do the whole Aman running thing towards the end of the movie. What should I replace it with?

**LightSong-**Wow! You watch Indian movies and you're not Indian! That's so cool! I love Kal Ho Naa Ho! It's probably because Shah Rukh Khan is my favorite. But hey, what can I say? I need your help too. At the end of the movie, Aman does this running thing. I don't want to do that. What should I do instead?

Thank you all so much!


	7. A Season of Heartbreaks

Disclaimer: The movie and most of the lines/dialogue are not mine. Neither is most of the plot.

The Misted Glass of An Angel

"She's what?"

"Married."

"You're joking, Seta. Wouldn't she have told us something like that? I mean its marriage!"

"Haruka, you have to believe me. She showed me the ring and the picture."

"What ring? There is no ring on her ring finger."

"She wears it on a necklace. She has it on a necklace because her husband made a mistake and got a ring a size to big."

"You know the story too? How much did she tell you?"

"A lot. But…it hurts, you know?"

"Seta?"

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing."

"C'mon Haruka. One friend kept something big from us. Lets not have that between ourselves."

"…Will you ever…Nah. Never mind."  
  


"Haruka."

"…Will you ever, you know, love again?"

"I…I don't know Haruka. I don't know. I just need an angel to show me the way."

"Oh." I guess it was then that I realized I would have to forget my first love.

.~.

I walked into the now busy café, dropping all my belongings behind the counter. I quickly donned an apron that matched with the new color scheme. I'd have to be the cashier since that is what needed to be filled.

It was a busy day, as it usually was. We closed for our own lunch break during which someone decided to drop by.

Kitsune entered the café, smiling and bouncing. She chatted with a few of the waitresses then made her way over to me, dropping down into the booth across from me. I stared at her neck, finally taking in the necklace and simple chain it hung off of. She waved her hand in front of my dazed face.

"Haruka? Yeah, hi!" She quipped, looking pleased.

"What did you do today, go meet your husband?" I replied callously. Her smile dropped at the corners and the light left her eyes.

"About that…" Oh no she didn't. I was going to have a go first. Then she could explain herself.

"What do you mean 'about that?' That was everything! That is a major part of your life! You're married! How could you not tell us that? We opened our hearts and families to you! You…you just ignored that and lived a lie! I mean, marriage! That is such a huge chunk of your life! And you kept that from us…I thought we were your friends…" I was going for the sympathy note with the last remark.

"Are you done yet?" My head snapped up at her nonchalant reply. She sat there examining her nails as if they were the most perfect things on Earth. Her eyes came up to meet mine. "Now, it's my turn."

"For what?"

"My story."

"Oh."

"I got married to Koan when I was nineteen. Young, I know but we were hasty and well, young. When he proposed, he gave me this ring. It was a size to big but it became a joke between us. We were happy at first. You know, the perfect young couple in love."

I raised an eyebrow. "Perfect?"

"You haven't been married yet. You wouldn't know. Anyways, it was all fine and dandy until an issue came up. Money. He wanted to become a doctor-"

"Does that explain the visits to the hospital?"

"Will you let me finish?" I nodded.

"So he wanted to become a doctor but our parents had disowned us after our elopement so he couldn't get money from them. We were young so we both had day jobs and I had a night job to help us out. It worked because eventually he passed and became a doctor. However, it came with a price."

I was about to ask what when I decided to just let her finish.

"The price was our marriage. During the five years it took for him to become a doctor, we had some rough times. All of our money went towards his education. I took alternating classes a few times and finished my education but it placed a strain on our money. We barely had enough for groceries let alone bills. It was hard."

"So, what happened?"

"Our marriage began to dissolve. We'd have fights everyday until one day it got out of hand. By then, I had found a stable job as a fashion expert for a magazine and it paid more than his three jobs combined. He wasn't off to a good start as a doctor. I mean, he was a genius and as a heart specialist he'd done a lot of research but it wasn't getting him anywhere. And then the male ego, hurt already, couldn't take it that I was the breadwinner of the moment."

I waited patiently as she took a deep breath.

"Ko-"

"Ko?"

"His nickname. Ko began to look around for jobs, wherever they were available. He was a heart specialist so it was pretty easy. He got offered a job here, in New York. What I didn't know, however, is how much he hated our marriage at the moment. One night he came home with divorce papers and we had another fight. That was the big one. He told me later that night that he was leaving because he got accepted here. I wanted to come but…he threatened divorce."

"He threatened divorce if you came with him?"

"Yes. His pride was hurt. He was supposed to protect me from everything yet he had failed in one major category. My own health was failing. That's another reason he became a heart specialist. Plus, he wanted to be the breadwinner. He called me up later and told me about it. But by then I was mad. So I just hung up on him. Then I decided to come here. I needed to find him."

"Did you?" She smiled wryly.

"I found him. Not his heart."

"What?"

"It was something he used to tell me when our marriage was…good. He used to say, 'Kits, only you can find me and my heart.' I believed him. And so here I am trying to find his heart. And mine."

I followed her in falling silent. So that was the story of her marriage. "Do you have a picture?"

Kitsune began to pull one out but then the alarm clock set up behind the counter went off. I smiled apologetically at her and reached over the table, grasping her hand. "Later." She nodded. I got up and made my way to the counter, ready to play cashier again.

The rest of the day crawled to a close. Customers came and went, giving us good money for the day.

I shut the cash box and locked up the restaurant. I didn't have MBA classes today so I just decided to head on straight home. Another war had most likely broken out so I needed to be there to stop it.

On the way home I met up with Kitsune who seemed pensive. She walked in step with me, occasionally glancing at me. 

"Kitsune, what's wrong?" I asked, not even looking at her.

"I'm just thinking. Seta loves me, right?"

"Yeah…" I had no idea what she was getting at. Even the way she was going was hurting me. Forgetting your first love isn't easy.

"Well, I love Ko."

"I know. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell me who you love." I guess my brain slowed to a halt but my legs kept on moving. I soon hit a streetlamp and sure it hurt but Kitsune knew. She knew I loved someone and I bet she knew whom too.

"You already know." I whispered, gently massaging my offended elbow and head.

"I just want to hear you say it, admit it. You're trying to forget him. You shouldn't."

"You have your love! You don't need to hope!" I lashed out. She didn't understand. She didn't understand.

The rest of the trip home was silent.

.~.

When I reached my street, I heard a wailing. I soon realized it was coming from Mutsumi's house. I crept up to the door, afraid of any bodily harm she may inflict on the person whom frightens her. Kitsune crept up behind me.

I gently knocked on the door, surprised when it flew open and a teary-eyed, red-nosed Mutsumi flung herself forcefully into my arms. I bit back my yelp of surprise and awkwardly placed my arms around Mutsumi. She continued sobbing like a small child. With the tears soaking through my jacket and shirt, I led Mutsumi inside her house and set her down in a chair.

"Mutsumi, what's wrong?" That was Kitsune. Frankly, I didn't care. I mean it was Mutsumi. She would cry like this if her favorite soap opera star died.

"H-he left meee!!!" I winced as her whiny voice reached my ears.

"I don't blame him…" I muttered. Mutsumi heard. Indignantly, she sucked in her breath and turned to me. It would have been intimidating if she didn't break down again.

"That's so meeeaannn…" 

"Why'd he leave you?" Kitsune shot me a warning look as I opened my mouth.

"He sa-said he was con-confused. Silly boy!" A torrential amount of tears came flooding from her eyes, wetting everything. Turning to me, Mutsumi pointed to the tissue box. 

"Tissue!" I handed her one.

"Thank youuu!" She broke down in the tissue.

.~.

I reached my home after 'comforting' Mutsumi. Inside, I could already hear the raw voices of my mother, Kanako and my grandmother yelling.

I opened the door and was greeted with screaming going on. The three were the only ones in the living room. But there was another sound coming from the kitchen. Not wishing to disturb the fight that they were so pleasantly having in the living room, I crept into the kitchen to find Shinobu sobbing.

"Shinobu? What's wrong?" I dropped my stuff and shrugged off my jacket. I bent down in front of her chair, grasping her hands in mine.

"No-nothing. I-I'm fine." At that moment, my grandmother hit a particularly high note and Shinobu cast her eyes downwards. I understood immediately. Grasping her arms, I shook her gently.

"Shinobu, you need to tell me! What's wrong? What did Grandma do?"

"She…sh-she said she ha-hated me-e…" I suppose saying I was stunned was enough. My grandma had never outright said that she hated Shinobu to her face. So now, that she does it…she's just getting worse. And I couldn't just let that stand. 

I walked into the living room, where the yelling match persisted. I reached for Kanako, tapping her arm. She turned to me and when she saw my face, dropped out of the conversation. My mother and grandmother didn't notice.

I did the same that I did to Kanako to my mother. My grandmother fell silent when she saw my mother and Kanako standing behind me.

"Who do you think you are?" I whispered. Grandma flinched. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Your grandmother!" Hina had recovered her footing. But not for long.

"Don't grandmothers teach love, compassion, strength? What do you teach? Hate, anger and fear. Most children grow up seeing love in the family. Love! But with you and my mother…trying to kill each other with words. We grew up seeing your hatred! Only your hatred! Only your hatred." I was emotional, crying.

She was silent. My words didn't affect her. But my mother was sobbing. I turned and went up to my room, Shinobu and Kanako following me, going to their own rooms.

A season of heartbreaks.

.~.

This chapter has a lot on Kitsune's past, which comes into play in the next chapter(s). Sorry for the delay. I had Spring Break but I was watching _The West Wing_ the whole time. I love that show ^.^;

Updates will be really slow until June. I have a lot coming up so I'm trying to balance it all out. Plus, school has to come before fanfiction.

**velocet**- No problem! I was actually afraid of the stick thing…I hope it won't be coming down on my head any time soon ^.^; Want a brownie?

**Black Sarena**- Thank you! I got this off of a movie so that's how I made everything how it is. But don't worry. There will be happy endings for everyone!

**Gotenks01013**-Aww! Thanks! I try! And I won't give away the ending…though I think you know what's going to happen…

**Digibaka**-I can see why your friend was crying. I was bawling! It's such a good ending. You should watch. I love 'Bend It Like Beckham'! It just personifies what we have to go through so well! I adore it!

**mr-winkie**- I try to keep things interesting ^.^ I hope this chapter was top notch. It was kind of hard because there's lots of information in here that I didn't know how to arrange. And plus, I wanted to make it believable.

**Erica T**- Hello! Don't worry. When I start a fic, I finish it. And plus before I start one, I always let the idea fester in my mind for about two months before I begin to write. That way, if it's still there after two months, I know I'll stick with it.


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: Not mine

The Misted Glass of an Angel

I came running down the stairs. I was late. After my MBA classes last night, I had decided to stay up and study. Not a good idea. To put it simply, while I had been studying, I had fallen asleep and that meant I didn't turn on my alarm clock. Shinobu had to come in and wake me up.  
  
Gulping down my breakfast and scanning the newspaper, I ran out the front door while putting on my coat. I had ten minutes to reach the café. Thankfully, everyone had already used the ferries so I got a relatively empty one. There, I fixed myself up. Once the ferry reached the shore, I took off for the café, ignoring all the looks that were directed my way.  
  
I reached the café...three minutes late. It was already filling up with the usual customers who came in for the miso soup and other such Japanese food. I looked around. The cashier position was already filled so I went to the back. Only four of the five cooks were there. I donned an apron and began working.  
  
A few hours later, a familiar voice reached my ears as I made the rice for the upcoming lunch rush.  
  
"Hey, Haruka." I turned halfway and gave the owner of the voice a glowing smile.  
  
"Hey Seta. What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" He shook is head and leaned against the door frame. I raised an eyebrow at that action.  
  
"Going for debonair, are we?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I was just wondering when you have time off."  
  
"Not any time soon. But Kitsune's going to be here soon." I laughed as he blushed lightly. But the laugh wasn't real. It was hollow. I think even he noticed. His eyes clouded over for a moment and surveyed my face. I quickly looked away. It was an awkward moment.  
  
"So...tell me...why did you fall in love with Kitsune?" I think that question caught him off-guard in that he didn't know how to reply. He fumbled with his words for a minute before figuring out what to say.  
  
"She's...lively, funny, beautiful and...a good friend."  
  
"She's also married." I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. If I'd have known at the beginning that she was, I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I questioned softly.  
  
"I don't know. There's just a wall that's around her now. She's...unapproachable."  
  
"Hey everyone!" We both turned to see an animated Kitsune walking in through the door. The customers turned to look at her, grumbling slightly at her sudden and noisy appearance. However, the rest of the staff laughed and rushed towards her. She was a major favorite.  
  
After greeting everyone, Kitsune came into the kitchen and greeted all the chefs. When she turned to me, a mysterious smile crept over her face.  
  
"So? How is this conversation going?" Her eyes darted between Seta and me. I shook my head at her playfulness. Seta let another smile break out. Nice.  
  
"There's nothing between Haruka and me, Kitsune. We're just the best of friends." I looked at Kitsune, my smile falling. Kitsune wasn't looking at me though. Her face was hard and looking at Seta with a hint of anger and disbelief. After a few more seconds of merciless staring, her countenance underwent another major change.  
  
She crept backwards, arms behind her back. The girl bent forwards slightly and let an impish smile grace her face.  
  
"A wise man once said, and I quote, 'The first step and last step of love are friendship. It's just the middle that's left.'"  
  
With that, Kitsune marched past Seta and left. I was confused and so was Seta.  
  
..  
  
"...and that is why MBA's are important. Now, if you would please focus your attention to this PowerPoint presentation that I have created, we will review the main points you should all know for your final exam next week..."  
  
Seta and I were sitting next to each other, watching the professor flip through the multi-colored slides like there was no tomorrow. Seta had given up long ago when it came to taking notes in this class. He would survey the various females in the class then write in his mysterious black diary. I was furiously trying to copy the notes the professor was spewing out.  
  
"Hey Haruka." Seta whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" I whispered back.  
  
"What do you think Kitsune meant today?" I stopped for a moment and shrugged my shoulders. I then went back to writing as the professor 'hinted' something would be on the test.  
  
"It left me confused. I mean, you need love to love...right?" I nodded. I wasn't listening at all.  
  
"Love is what holds friendship together. And friendship hardly ever evolves into love. Right? I mean think about it. Love is such a strong emotion that you have with only a few select people. But you can have friendship with everyone. And I have a lot of friends but I don't have feelings of love for all of them. Right? But what Kitsune said makes sense. You know what I mean? Love? Friendship? Wow...And the-"  
  
"Seta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The rest of the lesson was silent except for the scratching of pens against paper.  
  
..  
  
Sunday. That meant no going to the café. I was sitting down for breakfast and munching on some toast. The comics' page wasn't that funny today. I sat and watched the whole family run in and out of the kitchen, grabbing food, coffee and whatever else they needed.  
  
When my grandmother came in, I lowered my eyes. There was no way I would make eye contact with her and start up another fight. We hadn't spoken to each other since the last fight we'd had a few days ago. She left the kitchen after eating a quick breakfast.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I quickly put my mug down and went running to the door. I opened it up to be greeted by the faces of Kitsune, Mutsumi and my mother. Mutsumi seemed upset while my mother and Kitsune had grave looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Kitsune stole my letter from Jiro!" Mutsumi stomped into the kitchen, tears threatening to fall again. I watched her then turned to face my mother and Kitsune. My mother held the letter against her body and Kitsune was watching me.  
  
"It's not her letter. It's your mom's." Kitsune stated. She stepped past me and then tugged my arm. I turned my face away from my mother and met Kitsune's now laughing eyes.  
  
"C'mon. I need to talk to you about someone." I immediately knew who we were going to discuss. Seta.  
  
"Why do we need to discuss him?"  
  
"After my comment a few days ago, has he been thinking about what I said and the differences between the two?" I nodded slowly. Kitsune stood up and did a small victory dance around the kitchen. She soon finished and turned to face me.  
  
"We need to implement a plan to snatch him."  
  
"Snatch him?"  
  
"Yes. Snatch him. You see, he should be rethinking the relationship the both of you have."  
  
"Was that the whole point of the comment?"  
  
"No...not really. He was actually supposed to proclaim his love for you yesterday. But that didn't work out too well."  
  
"Wow. You really have this planned out."  
  
"Of course I do! I'm just a sexy genius!" I shot her a quizzical look and let a small laugh out.  
  
"You do see a problem with this plan don't you?" She looked at me.  
  
"There's a problem with the plan of the sexy genius?"  
  
"Yes. Seta doesn't love me. He loves you."  
  
"Oh Haruka! The whole point of this plan is to make him love you!!!"  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Yeah. Plan."  
  
"There isn't one."  
  
"So much for being a genius."  
  
"I have a plan! Just let me think it out!" We sat in silence for a few minutes. Kitsune would mumble and few things to herself once in a while, counting on her fingers and rubbing her left arm. She smiled once in a while, as if the plan she was forming was extremely devious.  
  
"I've got it!" She yelled. I jumped a little from where I was sitting.  
  
"You shouldn't meet him anymore! And when he comes to meet you, just ignore him! And then one day, he's going to ask you what is wrong and then you just say, 'A wise man once said blah blah blah.' You know what I mean?"  
  
"So I don't go to my MBA classes?" Kitsune shook her head at me. "You won't go to any of your classes."  
  
"But what about when I have my final? If I don't show up, I'll fail! That means that I wasted six months and one thousand dollars in taking a class!"  
  
"When's your final?"  
  
"Next Saturday."  
  
"...well then we can ignore him until Saturday and then you can make the remark."  
  
"Fine. How do we start it?"  
  
"Don't do anything. Just continue your normal routine but do not speak or meet Seta on purpose. If he shows up, just answer anything he asks you."  
  
"And that is supposed to make him love me? And plus, how do you know that he carries these feelings for me?"  
  
"Distance makes the heart grow fonder. When you're not there in his life, like the constant you are, he'll realize how big you are to him."  
  
"You didn't answer the second question."  
  
"I'm getting there! You see, I'm a new entry into his life. He doesn't realize that all this time, he's been in love with you. Sure, you've shown your real self to him but by then, he'd already seen and met me. Believe me, in the club that night, he liked...looking at you."  
  
"And that is supposed to make me feel comfortable? Plus, your theory isn't that plausible."  
  
"You're just in denial." She waved off my excuse with her hand then stood up to stretch. The phone then rang. I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Haruka, is that you? This is Mr. Ueda. I was wondering if I could talk to Kitsune."  
  
"Sure." I handed the phone to Kitsune.  
  
"Hello? Oh...It's already noon?" She turned to look at the clock while still listening to Mr. Ueda. "Medicine? Of course I've taken it!" She was crossing her fingers. "Why would I lie to you? I have taken the medicine!...Look, I have to go...Yes...I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Have you taken your medicine?" I asked her as she hung up the phone.  
  
"It really doesn't matter."  
  
"What is the medicine for?" Kitsune paused for a moment, contemplating how to answer the question. Then, with a broken sigh, loud, overemphasized sobs and a dramatic fling of her arm, Kitsune flopped onto the couch. "F-for my- y br-broken heart-t!!" she blubbered. I laughed at her dramatics and clapped my hands. She was really a character.  
  
Shinobu then came in through the front door, followed by Motoko, Kanako and Keitaro. When Shinobu saw Kitsune, she dropped her bag and enveloped Kitsune in a hug. Kitsune let out a huge laugh and hugged Shinobu back.  
  
"How're the rest of you doing?" She asked. Various degrees of "I'm fine" echoed through the living room. I looked around the room and surveyed the faces of my siblings. They were all smiling...This is how my family should always be. Smiling.  
  
..  
  
Wow. I really apologize for not updating in such a long time. It's been real hard and I've been real lazy. I mean, Harry Potter is coming out so I'm trying to get opening day tickets, the West Wing didn't exactly end how I wanted it to and m grade in chemistry is not an 'A!' It's pissing me off!!! Anyways...  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Digibaka**- Yes you are absolutely correct. Only you got one thing wrong. Two, maybe, depending on how I plan everything out.  
  
**M.Blade**- Hello! Thank you for reading! I've tried to keep the characters IC and the setting real also. I mean, life isn't all like how it is portrayed in movies and other stuff. I wanted this to be real.  
  
**velocet**- Thanks! You can get the movie at an Indian video store. And if you want to buy it, just go to Google, type in "Kal Ho Naa Ho" and see what lets you buy it. But going to a store would be best because you can't trust if the sites will be truthful and give you a good version. The DVD should come in a pullout cover thing.  
  
**Erica T**- Thanks! You want inspiration vibes? Okay shakes fingers in Erica T's direction Get the inspiration vibes...NOW! Did it work?  
  
**jilli-chan**- Hi! Thanks so much! Simple and sweet!  
  
**mr-winkie**- The background on Kits will come into play later on. Major play.  
  
**Book of Doom**- SURGERY!!! Holy socks flying through the air, are you okay? What happened? And you should be worrying about yourself yet you're worrying about what I would think if you weren't there? Aww!!!


	9. Do I hate thee or love thee?

Disclaimer: Most of the plot and most of the characters don't belong to me.

The Misted Glass of an AngelIt was Monday and no one was home except for me and Kitsune. I had to go meet Seta at the usual place. But the thing is...I didn't. I was sitting at home, reading a magazine. Well, I lied. I wasn't reading it. I was staring at a word. A word more commonly known as the word 'guilty.' That's how I felt right now. Guilty. I should be there, with Seta, informing him of the notes that we took Saturday and what importance they held to the test. I should be there to hold his hand and love him...  
  
But I wasn't. All thanks to Kitsune's 'brilliant' plan. Not so brilliant in my opinion. She was sitting on my bed applying nail polish. It was bugging me that she could be so carefree about something that depended on my wellbeing. I was losing my mind over here! I wonder if that's even possible. Losing your mind over a guy.  
  
"Kitsune?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one relaxing right now?"  
  
"No...not really." I whirled on her, wanting to know the answer to why I shouldn't be calm.  
  
"Why not? Shouldn't I be over there with him, holding his hand and loving him the way I do?" Kitsune screwed the top of her nail polish shut and set it on the counter. She then began to blow on her fingernails, hoping to speed up the process.  
  
"You sound like a love sick puppy. And it's disgusting," Ugh. She was right. I did sound like a retard. Kitsune continued, "Now, if he loves you, he'll call after class to ask where you are. If he doesn't, he'll think you're sick or something and head home. He'll call from there."  
  
"Oh. But what if he doesn't call?" I questioned.  
  
"I was afraid that would happen with me and Ko when we were just getting to know each other. But he did and look at us now."  
  
"Yup. You guys aren't talking to each other and to top it all off, you're going all godly on me!" I threw my hands up in mock defeat. Kitsune just rolled her eyes and waved a polished hand in my direction.  
  
"You're just jealous that you didn't get married to Seta when you guys were teenagers."  
  
"At what time should he be calling?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. When does the class let out?"  
  
"Around eight..." But then something smacked me in the face. Not literally but something that made me realize he might not call after all. Sarah.  
  
"Oh no." I moaned. I buried my head in my hands. I heard the mattress shift as Kitsune moved closer to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She whispered. I lifted my head up to look at her, misery written all over my face. How could I have forgotten about Sarah?  
  
"You see...Seta has an adopted daughter...named Sarah...and I figured that he might go home to her first...you know...before call-"  
  
"Oh drop it, will you? Just because he has a daughter doesn't mean he's going to forget about you! He is human! He can multitask. And knowing him, he'll probably crash his van before forgetting about either of you..." A silence stretched between us. That last statement was eerily false. Seta and crashing a van seemed to go hand in hand.  
  
"Err...forget that last part..." I nodded and continued plowing through my article on the newest legal problems of a resident superstar in Kyoto.  
  
"By the way, what did your professor say when you told him that you would be missing the rest of the weeks classes?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"I have the best grade in the class. He said I'm guaranteed to pass the course."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Another round of silence blanketed us. It seemed to last for another two hours until the phone rang. I looked at it and then at Kitsune who was watching me with a strange expression. She knew that the only people that could pick up the phone were me or her. And it wasn't going to be her.  
  
My fingers were itching to grasp the smooth plastic cover of the phone. My eyes were on the device now, wishing for it to be placed snugly in my hand. I wanted to talk to Seta. I wanted to talk to him. And Kitsune wasn't going to stop me.  
  
I leapt for the phone but sadly, Kitsune was one step ahead of me. Whilst in mid air, I felt something collide with my midriff section, pulling me away from the ringing phone. My fingers had grazed the even surface of the phone. But I could do better than that. I twisted myself out of Kitsune's limp grasp and clasped the phone. I answered it. I didn't care that Kitsune's wonderfully sculpted plan would go to waste or that Seta might never get the chance to realize his feelings for me. I just wanted to tell him that I loved him!  
  
"Seta! I love you, I love you, I love you! I can't live-!" Behind me I heard Kitsune swear audibly. But at that moment, my face was flushed...with embarrassment. A deep baritone was speaking from the other end of the phone. It wasn't Seta's voice.  
  
"Umm...Hi. This is Koan. I was wondering if I could speak to Kitsune."  
  
"Sure." I was sure that I sounded depressed. I turned around and handed the phone to a gleeful Kitsune.  
  
"Koan? I love you, I love you, I love you! Oh...Okay...Tomorrow?" Kitsune shot me a furtive look. "Are you sure?...I could bring them but they don't know...I just don't want them to know..."  
  
By now I was listening to the conversation raptly. It was interesting.  
  
"Ko! Please! I just don't want them to know...I'll come tomorrow...I could bring Mr. Ueda...Yeah? Okay. See you tomorrow...Love you too...Of course I take my medicine!!...Yeah. Love you too." Kitsune crossed her fingers and then she hung up.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, motioning to her crossed fingers. I wanted to know why she was lying.  
  
"This? Two fingers." I gave a sigh of frustration then went back to my article. There really was no need. The phone began to ring again. I took off for it again but this time Kitsune had a better plan. She used her body to block me and then grabbed on to me. We fell to the floor loudly, getting tangled as she tried to keep me from getting the phone and as I tried to get away from her.  
  
The answering machine picked up the message. It was Seta. He left a short message that showed his concern but I wanted to answer it! At the very moment the message ended, my grandmother walked in...and screamed. She pointed a horrified finger at me and Kitsune. We were still on the floor. Apparently, she had just returned from her game of cards at her friends' house.  
  
"You're a lesbian!" She screamed in Japanese. I looked at her strangely then looked at the position me and Kitsune were in. Oops. I hastened out of it and stood up. Kitsune followed me but was much lazier about it. Once she was on her feet, she made kissing motions towards me and stroked my hair. My grandmother scurried out of the room as quick as possible while I just shot the fox girl a dubious look.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" She seemed to ponder the question for a moment or two before answering.  
  
"No. But she should learn that prejudice is something too expensive to have in this world." With that, Kitsune walked over to the answering machine and played the message. "He loves you." She remarked. I rolled my eyes and shooed her out of the room. I needed some sleep.  
  
..  
  
This cycle continued for the rest of the week...I would ignore Seta when he called at the café or at home. The others around me helped. If it was at the café, they would say I was busy. If it was at home, they would say I was sleeping or at Mutsumi's house.  
  
Saturday was here and I was worried for two main reasons. Today I would speak to Seta for the first time this week and I also had my final in the MBA class.  
  
I had Kitsune and Mutsumi over that day, helping me to get ready. I was wearing a pair of khaki capri's and a bright blue spaghetti strap shirt with a bright orange deep v-neck shirt on top. I looked good. Mutsumi did some extremely simple make-up on me, Kitsune reminded me of my lines and I was on my way.  
  
The ferry to the other side, so to speak, seemed to take forever. I was constantly trying to flatten my hair, fix my make-up or anything of the sort. The weather itself seemed depressed. And that wasn't helping me. Stormy grey clouds that gave hints of rain...not good....Once I reached the other side, I took a deep breath and went to where the classes were held.  
  
As I walked up the stairs and turned the corner, I stopped. No one could see me yet because of a particularly old oak tree but still, I needed to scope out my competition. I craned my neck looking for Seta when my breath hitched.  
  
There he was. He seemed to be looking for me. Seta kept on glancing every which way, craning his neck just like I was. Gods, he looked excellent. He was in casual clothing today, something I didn't see him in often.  
  
I shook my head a little and smiled softly. I was getting a little lost there. I had to follow the game plan. So I stepped out of my hiding spot and began to make my way over to Seta. He spotted me at once. I wasn't hard to miss, wearing what I was. It seemed that there was a purpose to the bright colors, I thought. I'll have to get mad at Kitsune lat—Oh my gosh, he's walking over here!  
  
I almost froze but thankfully kept on walking towards him. Once again, I noticed that I was acting like a teenager. I disgusted even myself. He had a very angry expression on his face. That definitely wasn't apart of the plan. We were ten feet apart...eight...seven...five...four...one...  
  
Before he could say anything, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek...softly. Even that caught him by surprise. He froze and just stood there. I backed off and lowered my eyes. Kitsune said I had to go from demure. That was pretty hard, considering I just wanted to kiss him hard right then and there.  
  
"Miss me?" I managed in a husky voice. Damn I was good! I mustered up the courage to look at him. He was even appalled. And getting Seta to become appalled is quite a feat.  
  
Seta found his voice. "Haruka? Is that you?"  
  
I nodded and opened my mouth to speak once more. "Seta, I've been your best friend through it all. I've been your choice for everything. Your choice for everything except for who to fall in love with." Crap. I was beginning to cry.  
  
"So I'm giving you the choice today. After the final, I'll need your decision. D-did you miss me while we were apart? Are you angry enough to h- hurt me? Or just angry enough to hug me and accept-t me? Did you miss me like you'd miss a friend? Or was there something more?" I turned away but then turned back around. I almost forgot the most important part!  
  
"A wise man once said, 'The first and last steps to love are friendship. It's just the middle that's left.'" This time I turned away, wondering where all that courage had come from. I wiped my tears away and made my way inside the class. I would know after the final. I would know after this test...  
  
..  
  
The test itself was really easy. I was sure that I passed with no difficulty. I just had a hard time stopping myself from looking to where Seta sat. I can't say that I "felt" his eyes on me because I really don't think that's possible. But I had a sneaking suspicion that he was looking at me, as if trying to figure out what puzzle I was.  
  
The test ended around three hours later and I got up and stretched, hugging those around me who I would never see again. I did this quickly and hurried out of the class, knowing that he was following me. But I was chickening out. I didn't want to know his answer. All this time, I had waited for what he would say, what he would do and yet I was running from him.  
  
I opened the door that lead outside and froze. It was raining. I sighed and was about to go back in when I heard footsteps behind me. I ran out into the rain, not caring that the man I loved with all my heart, soul and mind was running behind me, calling my name. Tears were pouring down my cheeks because I was afraid. I didn't know what to think, to feel, to do. I was afraid...  
  
I felt something warm wrap around my arm and pull me to a stop. I didn't turn to look at him. Seta took a few more steps and I felt his body behind me. Slowly, he turned me around. I kept my head to the ground. The one arm that grasped mine brought me close to him. He was my shelter. His free hand came up to bring my face up.  
  
I looked him in the eyes and he smiled. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered something. I shivered. I didn't get what he said. I turned my head to look at him, to ask him what he said.  
  
"What di-" I never finished. His lips were on mine. I gently closed my eyes and let my arms come around his neck. His arms tightened around me, so that I was pressed fully against his body.  
  
It's funny how it wasn't one of those passion filled kisses that you always read about or see. This one was simple and chaste. It had no hidden passion or unneeded roughness. It was just a kiss. An effortless, innocent, loving kiss.  
  
We broke apart, with the rain still pattering down onto our bodies.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I nodded mutely and hugged him. I had needed this hug more than anything else. I heard his laughter rumbling through his chest as he enveloped me in a hug too. For the first time since my father had died, I felt fully...happy...  
  
..  
  
Wow. I'm on vacation and I've been real slow on updating. I really apologize to you guys. It's just that the problem with my computer's sporadic internet connection has yet to be fixed. So I have to do all this file transferring stuff and that's hectic.  
  
I will finish this fic before starting another one. I promise. And don't expect updates next week because I'll be away...on a real vacation... Big smile  
  
**Erica T**-I'm glad my little "inspiration" thing worked! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**heavens-a-lie-13**- Hi! Oh wow! Your review makes me blush every time I read it! This story isn't actually original because there is a movie I'm copying but I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**Digibaka-** Now its June! . I thought his dying thing was drawn out too. Like the whole running thing? That was retarded. And the fact that Naina and Rohit have a white kid was weird. Haruka is both Rohit and Naina, Seta is also both Rohit and Naina and Kitsune is Aman. So in the end, they all had a sex change .;  
  
**Althesushiloveingfanficsage-** Hi! Aww! Thanks! It's okay! My summary sucks but I'm glad you gave it a chance! Are you sure there is nothing to fix? I would appreciate it greatly if you told me what to fix...I'm glad you liked my Haruka. I felt that she could be something more and here she is! Oh and there is more sadness coming...but in the end, it'll all be happy... 


	10. Almost Fixing Everything With a Scare

Disclaimer: Not mine. Dialogue in here isn't mine.  
  
The Misted Glass of An Angel  
  
A few months later and I was out at lunch with Seta. The past few months themselves had been...confusing, simply put. I'd finally gotten over the rush and excitement of being with The Man of My Dreams when I realized that I didn't know. I didn't know what I was doing. But Seta apparently knew what he was doing. Within two weeks of our relationship having just begun, he was talking of...drum roll please...marriage.  
  
When he first mentioned it, I went into a choking phase for a while because I'd been drinking coffee and...yeah. Here I was again in the same role that I'd played in the various lunch dates before with Seta; that of a doubting girlfriend.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You actually want to marry me?" I really have lost count of the number of times I've said this. Seta flashed me a dubious look before sighing and sipping his lemonade. It was extremely hot out, a heat wave.  
  
"Sometimes I doubt myself as well." He remarked simply. I rolled my eyes and sipped my lemonade. "But don't you think it's a little early for marriage? We barely know each other."  
  
"What is my favorite color?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Favorite drink?"  
  
"Those little virgin strawberry margaritas you had in that one place..."  
  
"Favorite person?"  
  
"Sarah." I wasn't jealous...really...  
  
"You got that one wrong. But two out of three is real good. That's a start isn't it?"  
  
"But marriage isn't just about knowing the other persons favorite food or...pch...ah..." I was stuttering, "...drinks! You need to know them! Like really know them! You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes. Just relax Haruka. We know each other and we can read each other. I'm ready for marriage. Why aren't you?" That question always struck me in each of our conversations. Seta would only bring it up occasionally but when he did...I got nervous. I knew the answer but I had yet to answer him truthfully. I would this time...I knew it...but the reservations were still there.  
  
"Okay. You see...I'm...ah...nervous about t-the relationship that we h-have. I don't doubt it, but I don't...trust it?" That seemed about right, "I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I marry you. Look at my mother and grandmother. Totally ruined. And Kitsune. She's having so many problems! I don't want a marriage like that..."  
  
I trailed off, my eyes doing the same. I didn't want to see the look on his face. Haruka, a twenty seven year old female adult, not ready for a relationship? I had to be crazy. I knew I wanted to marry him, that he would be my husband one day, but now? I felt warmth on my hand and saw that Seta was holding it.  
  
"I won't let our marriage fail. The thing is that we have to try at it. We have to make it work. You understand?" I looked at him hesitantly before nodding. He was right. I'd have to try it out...right?  
  
"Seta, I just don't know!"  
  
"Talk to Kitsune about it. I think you're just nervous." I smiled at that thought. Of course I was nervous. How could I not be? We were talking about marriage here! "Anyways, my lunch break is almost over so I'll be seeing you soon. I'm sure you have to get back to the café." I nodded and got up with him. He quickly paid the bill and walked me out.  
  
"See you later?" I nodded and reached up for a kiss. He leaned down and we shared a simple one before parting and heading off. I reached the café and did absolutely nothing. The café itself was doing very well. It wasn't exactly the best restaurant in town but it had its business and it kept the family alive.  
  
I hurried home after closing it and found Kitsune at home, speaking with Kanako and Motoko.  
  
"Hey Haruka! How'd it go?" I quickly poured myself a glass of water before being seated with the three of them.  
  
"Seta wants me to marry him but I'm not too sure I want to." I blurted out. The three of them looked at me as if I was crazy. Motoko was eyeing me crazily and Kanako seemed to be choking.  
  
"You don't want to marry him?" Kitsune asked testily.  
  
"Well, I do but..."  
  
"Buth wath?" Kanako questioned.  
  
"I'm nervous..."  
  
"If Brian asked me to marry him, I'd jump at the chance!" Motoko said incredulously.  
  
"You luf heem don'th you?" I nodded for my answer.  
  
"You want to stay with him, right?" interrogated Kitsune.  
  
Nod.  
  
"You love him, right?" I turned quickly in my chair to find my mother standing there, a light smile on her face. "You are my eldest daughter and I would like to see you married while I am still alive. Plus, he'll take care of you. He's strong...unlike your father. And he's in love with you. He's willing to open up his life to you! If you love him, then marry him. You want to marry him right?" I nodded. "Then go for it darling. Your marriage won't turn out like mine." Mom said that with a wry chuckle. I guess she just found that a tad bit funny. No one else really did.  
  
The doorbell rang and my mother turned to go answer it. Outside, you could hear the sound of a young child. My mother answered it while I pondered my life with Seta. I could imagine life without him but it just wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be the Haruka I am now...I wouldn't be happy.  
  
My train of thought was interrupted by a small child running into the kitchen and scrambling onto Kitsune's lap. Kitsune stared at her for a bit, before bringing up her hand to stroke the child's cheek. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Hi Mommy!"  
  
"Oh Ai! Who brought you here?"  
  
"Daddy did!"  
  
"Daddy?" All of us turned to the doorway to see a man, around twenty five, smiling at Kitsune and the child named Ai.  
  
"Ko...You didn't tell me at the appointment today that she was there..."  
  
"Hey Kits. I thought I'd come to visit you and your friends with Ai. Ai was a surprise for me too. You can get mad at you uncle for not telling you." He turned to the three of us. "Hey. I'm Hasegawa Koan, Kitsune's husband." He seemed completely at ease with himself. If I wasn't in love with Seta, man oh man, this guy would be my list!  
  
"Mommy?" All of us turned back to Ai, who was playing with her hair. The four year old looked nervous, more so than me.  
  
"Mommy, are still going to die?"  
  
...  
  
Die?  
  
We all looked at Kitsune who was looking at Ai who was looking between her father and mother. No one seemed to be moving. Koan's eyes were wide in horror and his body was rigid. I could tell that they were trying to think of excuses...or something like that...  
  
"Ai, dear, mommy was saying that because...because she didn't want daddy to...leave her..." Kitsune's eyes flicked towards Koan and I saw relief was over his face. I turned my attention back to Ai, who nodded at her mommy then hopped off her mommy's lap to grasp her daddy's fingers.  
  
"I'm sleepy Daddy."  
  
"W-well, then let's go." He shot Kitsune a meaningful look, if there is such a thing, and all of our heads swerved to look at Kitsune who nodded and stood up to follow them out.  
  
Motoko whistled after they left.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I was answering the home phone.  
  
"Hey Haruka!" I smiled.  
  
"Hi Seta. What's going on?" I twirled the cord of the phone around my finger.  
  
"My parents are here." I almost choked on...nothing...  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I kind of told them that I wanted to marry you so now they want to talk to your mother about wedding plans."  
  
"Oh Kami no."  
  
"Oh Kami yes."  
  
"Why Seta? Why?"  
  
"Well, you want to marry me right?"  
  
"Well...Yeah..."  
  
"So no problems! When can they come over to ask permission?"  
  
"Permission for what?"  
  
"To ask permission if we can get married."  
  
"Oh right. Um, they can come over tonight..."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah. We're not doing anything and since I know that at least four people in my house are eavesdropping on us," At least one hung up right then, two giggled and one hmphed, "and not raising any objections, we're good to go. Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"No. We'll come at nine or so."  
  
"Okay. See you tonight!"  
  
"Yeah. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
I hung up and waited for Keitaro, Motoko, Kanako and my grandmother to come downstairs. They all did in precisely that order. My grandmother was actually smiling.  
  
"He's Japanese, isn't he?" She rasped. I nodded dumbly. Was she seriously being nice? "That's good. Now I must go inform your mother of this development." With that she bustled off, looking mighty pleased with herself. I think that she thought this was her idea.  
  
Shinobu came down amidst the noise that the other three were making. "What are they chanting?" she yelled above their racket. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "'Haruka is getting hitched.' Seta's bringing his parents to talk about the wedding." I then pulled away to watch her reaction.  
  
At first she just stood there, her face showing no emotion but hten a huge smile began to creep across her lips and as she turned to me, tears began to well up. I smiled as my eyes began to tear up too. Shinobu enveloped me in a hug and I did the same to her. Just then my grandmother bustled back out and shot a disdainful look at Shinobu. I was glad that her head was turned the other way.  
  
  
  
The troop soon arrived. Seta was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, tucked in of course. His mother was like my mother, seemingly tough but with nice facial structure. His father was a wispy fellow who gave the majority of his looks to Seta. Sarah was a blond child with a tomboyish look. I think she'd already grown accustomed to me. She smiled at me and went to sit near Shinobu. All in all, nice people.  
  
Our whole group sat in the living room. My mother and grandmother had decided to represent me because of the lack of a father figure. The arrangements for the wedding were being made but there was a problem.  
  
"Haruka, how did Seta propose to you?" That was his mother, her voice very soft and kind. I shot a look at Seta before saying, "He hasn't." His mother raised an eyebrow and his father let out a gruff laugh. The rest of my family was tittering like a bunch of fools. Seta shook his head before pulling out a ring and getting down on one knee before me.  
  
"I was hoping to make this more romantic. But my parents decided to bring the subject up today. So Haruka, will you marry me?" I was almost about to cry. But I just kissed the top of his head and held out my hand. Seta slipped the ring onto my finger. Everyone politely applauded while Keitaro whistled.  
  
"So," Seta's mother turned to my grandmother, "before you mentioned going back to Japan. When will you return?"  
  
"I will return once Keitaro, Motoko and Kanako get married. Then I can go back home without worry." Seta's father looked troubled as did the rest of us.  
  
"What about Shinobu?"  
  
"She's not ours." My grandmother said airily. I felt my throat constrict with fear when she said that. My mother looked up sharply and said, "She is as much our child and your grandchild as your son was my husband." I wiped the look of fear off my face a smiled a forced one. Seta's father tried to change the subject.  
  
"What happened to your husband?" The question was addressed to my mother. My grandmother answered it.  
  
"He died of a heart attack." All of the children in the room looked at my grandmother. That was a lie. That was a downright lie. He did not die of a heart attack.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." Seta's mother was thoroughly uncomfortable with this conversation. So was everyone else in the room. However, my mother didn't seem to be.  
  
"What she just said is a lie. My husband committed suicide." Silence rang throughout the room as my grandmother tried to kill my mother by glaring at her. Seta's family soon left after that, with Seta kissing me on the cheek, telling me it would be okay. But I didn't think our family could handle much more 'okay.'  
  
I despondently returned inside to where my family had resumed their spots as during the visit by Seta and his family. Most of them were crying while my mother and grandmother stood at the front of the room, verbally sparring. Shinobu stood near the door, weeping silently.  
  
"What was the need to tell them what really happened?" My grandmother shouted.  
  
"Do you really want to base new relationships on lies? Lies about everything? Lies about this family which he will be apart of? Truth is what matters!"  
  
"If you are so fond of the truth, listen to this! That trash," she pointed to Shinobu, "is not my family! She is not related to me! I hate her! I hate how she's torn apart this family! I hate how she killed my son with her arrival and I hate her very being!" My grandmother was sobbing by now, as was everyone else in the room. "I hate her! Blood is thicker than water and she is water! I will never be related to her! Never! Never! I hate her and hope she dies!" My grandmother kept on repeating that, over and over.  
  
The rest of us just choked on our sobs and anguish, too scared to turn and see the hurt on Shinobu's face. I kept on crying, hand covering my mouth when I heard a new voice behind me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the harpy harping." I turned to find none other than Kitsune there, her normally placid face marred with tears. Shinobu hid behind her, sobbing into Kitsune's sweatshirt.  
  
"You! Who are you to come barging into family matters?" My grandmother screeched. My mother had sat herself down and was weeping without restraint. Kitsune continued. "I am a voice that should have reached you long ago." My mother murmured a few words. "No, please Kitsune!" Kitsune shushed her.  
  
"No Nahoko. It's time that everyone here learnt what I did from a simple letter." And then I remembered.  
  
_There was a knock on the door. I quickly put my mug down and went running to the door. I opened it up to be greeted by the faces of Kitsune, Mutsumi and my mother. Mutsumi seemed upset while my mother and Kitsune had grave looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Kitsune stole my letter from Jiro!" Mutsumi stomped into the kitchen, tears threatening to fall again. I watched her then turned to face my mother and Kitsune. My mother held the letter against her body and Kitsune was watching me.  
  
"It's not her letter. It's your mom's." Kitsune stated. She stepped past me and then tugged my arm. I turned my face away from my mother and met Kitsune's now laughing eyes.  
_  
"What did you learn?" My grandmother asked sarcastically.  
  
"I learnt that Shinobu belongs in this family as much as you do. You want to know why your son killed himself? Because he was weak."  
  
"My son was not weak!" Grandmother hissed.  
  
"Oh yes he was. You see, Shinobu is the product of his illicit affair with another woman." Ignoring the gasps that rose up at that moment, Kitsune went on. "The mother didn't want Shinobu and was going to give her up for adoption. But Nahoko, your daughter-in-law stepped in and decided to take her in. And because of that, whenever you son saw Nahoko with this child whom she should have hated, he felt weak. He didn't hate her for that, oh no. He loved her still but he realized how weak he was. He went off to have an affair when he had Nahoko at home. So therefore he killed himself."  
  
What? My eyes were dry now, flicking between the orator, Hina, my mother and Shinobu. "How..." I managed. I was still overcome with grief...surprise and a variety of other emotions. Kitsune turned to me.  
  
"The letter your mother received was from Shinobu's mother. In it, she apologized and enclosed a letter your father had left with her before he killed himself. I think your mother has kept both."  
  
All eyes turned towards my mother, who simply nodded and continued crying. At that moment, something special that would change all of our views on my grandmother happened. She walked over to Shinobu and kissed the top of her head. Hina began to speak.  
  
"I-I a-am so so-sorry, ch-chi-child. Can y-you for-forgive an old la-lady for h-her mis-mistakes?" Shinobu nodded mutely and enveloped Hina in a hug. I couldn't help but smile. Only Shinobu was capable of forgiving people after committing crimes so heinous that they shouldn't ever be forgiven. But if Shinobu could do it, so could I.  
  
And so, I smiled at my grandmother and hugged her along with the rest of my family and Kitsune.  
  


Reason for taking so long? Uh...I don't have a good one. Sorry. It's all my fault. I just didn't want to write for the longest time. It wasn't writer's block or anything of the sort it was just my own laziness. I apologize.  
  
Plus, I was waiting for JKR to release the new Harry Potter title. So excited!  
  
**Althesushiloveingfanficsage**- That's kind of what I was going for. Sorry. I did reread the chapter and it was fast but I was trying to portray how everything went by so quickly for her. I guess I shouldn't do that anymore. hehe. But I did include some more doubting in here. What did you think of this chapter? Be as cruel as possible!  
  
**Digibaka**- Yup. Aman running and ripping should have caused him to die. They should have just skipped that whole scene. As for the westernization, there's too much sex on our innocent Bollywood movies! It's so corrupted! Ah! Anyways, I'm looking forward to the new Rani-Saif film "Hum Tum." What about you?  
  
**mr-winkie**- Oh no! This fic is no where near done! You see, there's something wrong with someone...Darn. I think you're gonna figure it out now. Oh well. The next chapter will reveal all! No problem about not reviewing! I won't think you've forsaken me! I'm glad you did though!  
  
**EverShadow**- Wow! You were the last one I expected to come read this! Thank you though! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I actually didn't like it that much. In fact, the first few chapters are devoid of any plot. I'm watching your fic like a hawk! 


	11. Dhadkhan Mein Kya Raag Hai?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Last line doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Dedication: To **Jerails** and **HinaGuy749**, both of whom who made me get off my lazy arse and write because of their wonderful and heartfelt reviews.

_Italics_ are flashbacks  
  
The Misted Glass of an Angel  
  
"So what do you think of the arrangements?" I turned to Seta, who sat beside me. It was a delightful (Did I just say 'delightful?' Must be the bride talking...) day and it was me, Seta, Kitsune, Koan, Ai, Kanako, Mutsumi, Jiro, Motoko, Shinobu, Keitaro and Naru all out enjoying the weather in Central Park. The group of us was having a picnic. Really nice.  
  
"Well..." Seta began. The look on his face told me all that I needed to know. "I don't disagree with the party...but don't you think having an engagement party is kind of...big?" Everyone laughed at his sincerity. I patted his arm comfortingly.  
  
"You're the only child. Of course they're going to spoil you! I do understand what you mean though. An engagement party when we're already engaged?" I looked to the others in my group, all of whom were nodding in agreement, except for Koan and Kitsune.  
  
"Don't you remember our engagement party?" Koan asked, shifting the sleeping Ai in his lap so that she had only her head on her daddy's lap. Kitsune rolled her eyes. "If you can consider it an engagement party." With that comment, everyone's interest was piqued.  
  
"Did you have a watermelon fight? Jiro and I have decided to have our wedding in Japan."...Mutsumi was so random! Jiro had returned from his bout of confusion to propose to Mutsumi. They were already planning their wedding.  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Keitaro murmured a little too loudly. Naru smacked him on his head and berated him. "That's so rude! Go on Koan." I think every female here was attracted to Koan in some way.  
  
Koan laughed and swept his hair back. Man...if only Seta weren't here...WAIT! I did not just think that! "It's a funny story on how I tried to get Kitsune piss-ass drunk for the party. See, our parents didn't come because we were nineteen, in love and Kits was pregnant."  
  
"We were what they called a 'disgrace.'" Kitsune added. Shinobu smiled at that. She knew what it felt like to be thought of as a disgrace. But she and my...no...our grandmother were all buddy-buddy now. Almost scary. Almost.  
  
"Hawuka? How many people aw coming tho the parthy?" Kanako questioned. I screwed up my face but couldn't come up with a figure. Motoko supplied it. "Around two hundred I think." Eyes were wide as they all turned to look at Motoko.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two hundred?" Kitsune asked. Motoko nodded. A few of the people there whistled while I just smiled and leaned back. "It's about time we had a big party. Our family needs one." I scooted over and laid my head on Seta's shoulder.  
  
Life was good right now. I had Seta, I had a happy family and great friends in Koan and Kitsune. I didn't even have any doubts about my marriage. No pre-marriage jitters or any wedding planner like spasms or nervous breakdowns. I suppose that was because I had everyone helping me out. No one was scrimping and flaking out on me. Even little four year old Ai, who didn't know English that well was helping out. It was cute. Once in a while you'd catch her looking at Kitsune in a strange way, her tiny face calm but eyes wondering, head cocked to the side. I didn't know what Kitsune and Koan were hiding but I didn't want to find out.  
  
Anyways, since Seta and I were having a normal (Normal? In New York? What's wrong with this picture?) Japanese wedding, all of the relatives from Japan were filtering in. That also explained the mass influx of kimonos the whole family was receiving. I would have to choose one for my wedding and around five others for my reception. I am expected to change many times during my reception.  
  
On the topic of my grandmother, it seems that once she found the good witch Hina in her, Mr. Ueda worked up the courage to ask her out...if it could have been called that. He just came over one day and now they're talking about buying a house together in Japan. Kitsune calls it the Love Story of Ueda and Urashima.  
  
My mother is doing very well, but having a tad bit of trouble with finding a dress to the engagement party. All the young ones violently (No one was seriously injured) protested to wearing a kimono to the engagement party. That just wouldn't have been right. So I was wearing a very nice dress as was every other girl I knew. As for the letter from my father and the ones from Shinobu's mother (Mom got one every month), Mom let us read them all.  
  
"Well, I have to be off. My shift ends a three in the morning today Kits." Koan stood up and handed the sleeping Ai to Kitsune who took her gingerly. After waving to us once, he took off running, oblivious to the stares on his backside...hehe...oops...  
  
Seta stood up and buttoned up his shirt (Nice chest by the way) and waved a good bye as well. I think he was just as ignorant of the attention his rump was getting. Kitsune cleared her throat, shook her head as if to clear it of the bad thoughts and then Keitaro and Jiro both stood up. Naru and Mutsumi looked up at their respective men confused.  
  
"We just wanted to check to see if our asses had the same effect on you girls." Jiro nodded. At the glares that they were earning, the two backed off and began walking away, once in a while looking back to see if anyone was checking out their rears. No such luck.  
  
Slowly, the rest of us drifted apart, heading home or back to work. I went home because the party was tomorrow so I had to get all my stuff out. I also had to help my overwhelmed mother and grandmother.  
  
I reached the house to find relatives upon relatives upon relatives there. I put on a smile and walked through the crowd, going the all the cooing and tugging.  
  
"I remember when you were just this big..." I don't remember you.  
  
"You look just like your father..." I'm female, thank you very much!  
  
"I think that you should dress more conservatively..." Would you like me to get my old olive sweater with burgundy pants?  
  
"Look! She's glows like a bride..." Wha-? Where's the lamp?  
  
"Do you need hints about what to do in bed?...." Sleep? Innocence is key...  
  
I jostled, slithered and scrimped my way through the crowd before finding my mother and grandmother. With so many people helping out, they weren't doing much which wasn't a bad thing. Just surprising. I waved and gave a genuine smile before drifting upstairs and shutting myself into my room.  
  
I was getting married soon. I lay down on my bed and let a blush and giggle float up. Oh gosh...  
  
  
  
It was the next day and I was all fluttery. The parents (and grandparents) had decided that the bride and groom could only see each other during the times that the parents designated. So I would only be allowed to see Seta during the engagement party and then I'd have to go two weeks without him. Two weeks. I really was acting like a love struck, pubescent teenager. Gosh!  
  
All the females from my side (The ones I was close to) were at my house, all getting dressed in their pretty dresses and having their hair and makeup done by Kitsune or someone else. None of us were dressed in those long dresses that reached the ground. Hell no. There was going to be dancing tonight so we needed to be dressed in dancing material.  
  
"Haruka, do you have any bobby pins?" I nodded and sifted through my drawer before throwing some at Kitsune. Kitsune nodded appreciatively before inserting them this way and that into Ai's hair. The little girl looked adorable.  
  
The others slowly filtered in, standing in a line behind Motoko, who was next to be done up by Kitsune. I was the only one not done dressing. Kitsune had come dressed from her uncle's across the street.  
  
I was dressed in a red and white wraparound dress with no straps. It reached my knees and on my feet I wore red high heels. I had a thin white jacket over the top of the dress. Kitsune had put my hair half up and done some natural makeup. I looked good.  
  
Soon the whole troop was ready. The guys filtered out of Mr. Ueda's house and the mass of girls out of my mother's house. It would take us around two hours to reach Seta's parents' house. But no problem. With so many people, we had to take three cars. We managed to reach the house just in time.  
  
I entered first, followed by the whole army of who came from my side of the family. I saw Seta and promptly made my way over to him. The music was already beating and thumping. It was amazing. My whole family was already on the floor, dancing the night away...  
  
Koan came over to speak with me and Seta. A few other people were apart of the group like Mutsumi and Sarah but they weren't paying much attention to the conversation. I think they wanted to dance but were too afraid to get out there and get their groove on.  
  
The conversation with Koan was interesting enough. He told us about his work, marriage, Ai and many other things. It was fun. Kitsune was out there, dancing with Ai, who seemed to be finally convinced that her mommy wasn't going anywhere. Ai wouldn't leave her mommy now.  
  
I didn't really think of it then. Of all the hints I should have paid attention to. They were scattered about but they were important enough for me to have paid attention to. They meant losing the life of one I treasured.  
  
The song switched to a song just like the previous one. The previous one had everyone jumping and dancing with new force and passion, the likes of which only seen during weddings. Like I said, Kitsune was out there. She was out there, dancing with renewed vigor and dancing harder than she should have. Much more than she should have.  
  
"So Kitsune was pregnant when you two got married?" Seta asked Koan. Koan sipped his beer and nodded. "Yeah. As much as I love Ai, I think it would have been better if we had waited." We nodded.  
  
"Daddy?" That was Ai. All of us looked down at her and Koan bent down to her level.  
  
"What is it, kiddo?" At that, tears began to form like gigantic raindrops in her eyes and her mouth hung sadly. "Mommy sleeping on floor."  
  
What?  
  
Apparently Koan knew what that meant because he ran. He jumped up and pushed his way through the crowd, not apologizing to the people that he pushed viciously out of the way. He disappeared for a few moments during which I scooped Ai up in my arms and began wiping her tears away. I mumbled incoherent nonsense to her while trying to comfort her. But then Koan came. It scared me and I felt my throat constrict, much like the day when the truth about Shinobu came out.  
  
Kitsune lay lifeless in Koan's arms.  
  
Without a second glance at us, Koan just ran out of the room, carrying Kitsune's limp form with him. Ai cried out for her mommy but then closed her eyes and began crying into my shoulder again.  
  
The people, who knew the two, knew something was terribly and horribly wrong. Wrong enough for Ai to say, "Mommy going to be angel now?"  
  
  
  
We all guessed that Koan had taken Kitsune to the hospital. When we reached there, we asked to see her. But the nurse wouldn't let us. Apparently tests had to be done on her right then. Tests on what, I didn't know but...maybe Ai would know.  
  
"Ai?" I asked softly. She looked up at me. "What's wrong with your mommy?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy said I no tell." I nodded grimly. So what Ai had said the other day had been a mistake on her part. We all sat in silence for a while longer until a weary Koan came out. Immediately, the rest of us were on our feet.  
  
_And I never said that you had to abandon your family and shirk your responsibility. No. I think you should lighten up and think for once, how to live for today. That's right. Live for today because you don't know what the hell is going to happen tomorrow. You could die tomorrow because your body doesn't produce enough endorphins because of your lack of smiling, laughing._  
  
He smiled as he came our way. The smile was sad. Ai wiggled out of my arms and ran to her daddy. "Sit down you guys." He said plainly. "There's something I have to tell you. Kits decided that it's time that you knew." We all nodded rigidly and resumed our seats.  
  
_As we headed to a small, discreet building, Mitsune looked at the street sign and commented. "Would there be hospital nearby?" I nodded. "The NYU Medical Center."_

Koan sat in front of us, pulling up a chair. "Kitsune is dying."  
  
Dying.  
  
Death.  
  
Die.  
  
Dead.  
  
_We soon reached home, where Mitsune weakly handed me the bags and walked across the street.  
_  
Tears didn't come, as I'd expected them to. I just sat there, disbelief, horror, sadness, guilt and a variety of other emotions flitting across my face.  
  
"Her heart is too small. That's the reason I came her to America. I wanted to find a cure here for her."  
  
_Mitsune continuously made trips down to the hospital, though no one knew why. When we questioned Mr. Ueda if she had some type of treatment she had to attend for, he shook his head. So why she went there, we'd never know._  
  
"I thought someone would donate a healthy heart to her right away. Not true." He laughed wryly. "There's a huge waiting list here. And all the time I've been here, I've been trying to find a cure, anything just to keep her alive for a few more hours, days!"

_"You didn't leave for the job did you?" _

_"...No." _

_"Then why?" _

_"I thought I could save you. From over here."_  
  
"I used the pretense of divorce to come here. I really did want one for a while because it was too hard for me to accept that she might die. I was real young, still am. In Japan, there were so many opportunities for me to go ahead but I didn't get a job there and I did in America. I wanted to be the breadwinner. But my wife was. Kitsune was and I was angry at her for that. But my wife was dying. She would become tired from any exertion."  
  
_Of course, Kitsune would leave everyday for the hospital. Why, we still didn't know.  
_  
"So when I came here, I began to work on finding someone who wouldn't need to be on the list. I was being selfish. I wanted my wife to live. Live and help me raise our daughter. I didn't want her to die. And then she told me about you all."  
  
_"Hello? Oh...It's already noon?" She turned to look at the clock while still listening to Mr. Ueda. "Medicine? Of course I've taken it!" She was crossing her fingers. "Why would I lie to you? I have taken the medicine!...Look, I have to go...Yes...I love you too. Bye."_  
  
_"What is the medicine for?" Kitsune paused for a moment, contemplating how to answer the question. Then, with a broken sigh, loud, overemphasized sobs and a dramatic fling of her arm, Kitsune flopped onto the couch. "F-for my- y br-broken heart-t!!" she blubbered. I laughed at her dramatics and clapped my hands._  
  
"You all changed her life more than you know. On one visit to see me, she told me that she'd be happy to die in your guys' company. I suppose you could say I was jealous. I just worked on trying to find her a donor. I would ignore her calls and anything of the sort."  
  
_"Ko! Please! I just don't want them to know...I'll come tomorrow...I could bring Mr. Ueda...Yeah? Okay. See you tomorrow...Love you too...Of course I take my medicine!!...Yeah. Love you too." Kitsune crossed her fingers and then she hung up.  
_  
"But then I realized how silly I was being. Here was the love of my life, dying, and I was too soaked up in my ego to realize that she might leave soon. She'd always say to me 'Life is a misted glass because you can't see through it. You can't see what's happening tomorrow. So live life to the fullest.' That's what she was doing while she was here."  
  
_"Mommy, are still going to die?"_  
  
"But when she was here she didn't take her medicine. She lied about that and that's partly why she's doing so badly right now. Kitsune isn't leaving us right now. But in the near future..." Koan sniffed. That's when I realized the tears streaming down my cheeks. It was supposed to be a happy day. The others around me were in varied degrees of sadness. We were all in denial.  
  
Kitsune couldn't die. She was like a sister to me. I...I had to thank her for so much...  
  
"Koan?" He looked up at me. "May I go see her?" He nodded and led the way. Everyone else followed.  
  
The room was eerily silent except for the occasional rustle of the bed sheets and the bleeping of the heart monitor. It was slow. Extremely slow. I looked to the form laying on the bed and sat down in the chair. I took Kitsune's hand and rubbed it as comfortingly as I could. She turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled through my tears as well and then let out a little laugh while trying to dry the tears.  
  
"He told you?" I sniffed then nodded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No. No sorry. Will you be able to make it to the wedding?" Kitsune sighed.  
  
"We're going back to Japan." There was a silence in the room after she said that. I peered at the faces of my family members and saw that their shock was just as great as mine.  
  
"You can travel?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was really soft. Like if she spoke to loud, she would... "The list there is shorter and Koan knows some people in high places. If I die there..."  
  
We all lapsed into silence. Ai was in her father's arms, her look of mistrust in her eyes again. Her mommy had gone and betrayed her again by falling ill. She was falling asleep. I don't think Ai was of that age to grasp the concept of death yet. But from what she did get, it must have been traumatizing.  
  
"You won't die." Seta said. "In Japan, they'll find you a heart."  
  
"I hope so. If I do die, you guys are coming to my funeral...right?" A huge sob ran through my body and I shook my head 'no.' She couldn't think like that. No way.  
  
We continued the conversation until we could tell that Kitsune was too tired to continue. We had tried to keep it light and funny but the gloom of death just hung over our heads. It was extremely depressing.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later and my wedding took place. It was a typical Japanese wedding where only close family and friends attended. That meant about thirty people at the wedding and two hundred at the reception.  
  
Kitsune was there. She was pale and couldn't carry Ai. But Ai became her bodyguard. She wouldn't let anybody near her mommy without having her mommy sit down so she could rest while talking.  
  
Kitsune's heart was weaker than ever. She said that even Ai had trouble finding the heartbeat. The heart was under a lot of strain and Ai was worried, more so that Koan. She kept asking her mother "Where did heart song go?"  
  
The three of them left four days after the wedding for Japan.  
  
_**Dhadkhan me kya raag hai?**_  
  
  
  
Well I seem to have finally gotten into the groove of this story. Too bad there's only one chapter left! I've really enjoyed this story though at times I seem to have lost my spark for it.  
  
Jerails- Your review is the one that made me want to continue this story. Without your review, I didn't want to continue this. I think that is why this is one of my best chapters yet. I didn't think that the last chapter was that emotional. After I reread it, I thought it was real corny. But thanks for your support! It made me feel real good and that's big. Thanks so much.  
  
HinaGuy749- I do have peace with chicken grease ;) Anyways, thanks for your awesome review. It really meant a lot to me. I felt like Haruka needed a fic that focused on her and her layers (Onions! Sorry...Shrek.) So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!


	12. Heartbreak with Angels

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Dedication: To all my reviewers because you're all so awesome!  
  
The Misted Glass of an Angel  
  
Life had gone by real quickly for me during the past year. One day I was this unhappy girl living with a broken family and the next day I was this happy, smiling girl with a glued-back-together family. One day I was a single girl with a best friend and the next day I was an un-single girl with a fiancée.  
  
Eight months after Kitsune left for Japan, I received a box. It was light and when I shook it, I could hear things moving around. Taking it inside, I ripped off the envelope and opened it. It was from Kitsune.  
  
_Dear Haruka,  
  
I have the feeling that I'll be gone soon so I've decided to write letters to everyone in America that I love and know. In the box you'll find one letter each for all your family members and close friends. The other mass of letters are for Koan and Ai, who'll stay in Japan. I would really appreciate it if you could send Ai a letter every time her birthday (June 8th) rolls around. I've marked on the envelopes, on what birthday they should be sent. The same goes for Ko (November 15th).  
  
I wanted to tell you thank you. You've done more than what a best friend would ever do. You're an angel and I hope that you and Seta will forever be happy. But I have no doubts about you marriage. I mean, I'm the sexy genius who devised the sexy genius plan to get Haruka and Seta together. So be happy and don't think about me too much. I'll be happy where I'm going and I don't think that you worrying about me every minute of your life will make you any happier. And happiness is fun.  
  
My hand is really hurting right now. Do you know how many damn heartfelt letters I've had to write? Even Ko is tired of them because they interrupt our nightly activities. I don't think you wanted to know that but deal with it. I saved your letter last because I know that I needed to do two things. One, make you laugh because I know you're blaming yourself for not "catching the signs," and two, because I know that in your letter, I can tell you the truth.  
  
I didn't get a transplant, something which I never mentioned in the other letters, so they'll be asking about it. When I'm gone I want you guys to remember me. This is going to sound selfish because everyone else says to be happy during funerals because the person would have wanted you to be happy. Yes, I want you to be happy but it's my funeral and I'm too young. So be sad during my I'm-too-young-to-die funeral. Too young to leave this place and too young to not be able to see my daughter grow-up and too young...I'm just too young Haruka! Dammit all! I used to have faith in a higher being but now I'm not so sure. Because of that higher being my daughter isn't going to have a mother because Ko said he'd never marry again.  
  
I hate it Haruka. I really do. I don't want to die. I just wish someone else was in my place. It's selfish but knowing that you're going to die is not the best experience you can ever have. Nobody should have to deal with it. But then again it's good. I can live my life and get spoiled like no other. Look at this letter. It's all about me. That's not how it's supposed to be.  
  
Haruka, have fun in life and don't ever doubt why you're here on Earth. It's a short time that you have here and every moment is yours. Every single one. So don't dwell on me (except at my funeral) and go live life to the fullest. Why? Because life is a misted glass and you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Look (or read). Now I'm crying. Stupid letters.  
  
I heard that you might be pregnant. Eight months into the marriage and you're already giving Seta the no-sex pregnancy thing? You're good. But I suppose that's to be expected because you learned from the Master. Life is fun. Tell that to your kid.  
  
Love, Kitsune  
  
P.S. You're my best friend and I hope that you know that I'll be watching over you and everybody. Thank you for letting me do my ranting thing on a letter that was supposed to be all about you. Sorry. But know that I love you and you're my sister. Love Seta with all you heart and be happy.  
_  
I folded up the letter and gently placed it back into the envelope. I called to Sarah who was upstairs and opened up the box. By the time Sarah was downstairs, I had her letter from Kitsune in my hand. I handed it to her. She looked at who it was from and ran back upstairs. Everyone else would get theirs later.  
  
Two months later and we were all in Japan. The funeral was that of a typical Japanese one and so it took quite some time. I couldn't bring myself to cry right then. Not during the earnest eulogies and not during the pushing of the body into the crematorium. But when the key to the crematory was given to Ko, I felt sick. I felt as if my sparse meals from the many days before wanted to come hurling out. It wasn't because of the pregnancy.  
  
My best friend was being cremated. During the whole cremation, I watched with wet eyes. I had finally broken and couldn't stop the torrent of emotion. I just couldn't help it. There she was, three years younger than me with the flesh and marrow burning in the evil fires. I turned into Seta and let his shoulder muffle my sobs. My whole body was shaking and my knees felt weak. She was dead and she was lying in that oven over there, being burned by the fires from Hell. Hell that took her away so early and that made it so that the one person who truly appreciated life couldn't. But why did she have to die? Why?  
  
I watched the body come out and saw with a horrified wrenching in my stomach as her bones were picked out of the ashes with chopsticks. It wasn't the custom that bothered me. Once the chopsticks reached me, I took hold of them and let out a quiet moan that shook my whole body and left me weak. Emotion could dry a person up. I quickly picked up a bone from her burnt body and placed it in the urn. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
  
The rest of the funeral was a blur. I cried throughout all the proceedings, on that day and all the days afterward. Kitsune was now gone and in a better place. She was a true angel now.  
  
One day my best friend was living life like there was no tomorrow and the next day she didn't have any tomorrow's left.  
  
When my baby girl was born, Seta and I named her Kitsune.  
  
  
  
That's it. It's done. I couldn't make this long. It wouldn't have been right and I figured that this fic has been long enough. I've really enjoyed this fic, as troublesome as its been. It made me realize a lot of things about myself when it came to writing and life itself, cliché as it may sound. So thanks ahead of time to all those who will review this last chapter and I hope that you truly enjoyed it.  
  
**Jerails**- Yup. Emotion is fun. I love all those lovey-dovey romantic comedies that people write but sometimes, angst is the way to go. Thanks for the compliment! I hope that I can get this much emotion out of some other people out there! I tried to make it so that you'll have to bring a tissue but...I'm not so sure. When I type it I feel heartless because I'm like "So now she sobs. What's another word for sobs?" Ai's actually been one of my favorites because she's one of those little innocent kids who is completely lost. But that's fun.  
  
**HinaGuy749**- Aren't bittersweet endings good sometimes? I thought so too and I felt that keeping Kitsune alive would have just ruined everything that I was building up to. This fic was based on the movie Kal Ho Naa Ho. If you watch the move, you'll notice a lot of differences at the end because I've switched the gender of a lot of characters and overall, made it extremely confusing. I can't believe I forgot to add what the title meant! It pretty much asks "What is the raag of the heart beat?" You have to know a little bit about Indian music when you translate this because raag doesn't really translate into English. I can't explain it because it's one of those things you understand but can't explain. If you want a good site to look it up on, it's called "Fundamentals of the Indian Rag (Raga)." Thanks for all your compliments!  
  
**Althesushilovingfanficsage-** I kept this short because your excellent advice told me so. Plus, I really didn't know how to drag it out. No problem about not reviewing. I do it all the time. But thanks for being there when I needed advice on my story! I really did appreciate it (and still do appreciate it!).  
  
**KylaranAeldin-** I don't know what that really meant but thanks anyways!  
  
**Digibaka-** No problem about not reviewing! Hands you a big Band-Aid I hope your head is okay! Kitsune really is married because I thought that Priya and Aman should have been. Plus, they need a kid to carry on the Aman line right? Was this less drawn out? I sure hope so! Thanks for reading and being my Indian buddy on good and bad Bollywood films! It's been fun! Hands you a Kleenex Don't cry! It's not that bad! ;) 


End file.
